Desperate Times in Sinnoh
by NeokoNewman
Summary: All Dawn wanted was to travel around Sinnoh with her best friend Damion. But she didn't expect to find secrets about him and a mysterious boy who he happens to know. Scarfshipping, Fortuneshipping, Twinleafshipping, Clingyshipping *Rewritten Beginning*
1. The Fateful Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did the anime would have give "Barry" his rightful name! (Damion)**

**Neoko: Heeeellllloooo! While timing chapter 11 of this story a thought accrued to me. Since all my other chapters on in novel format maybe I should fix the prologue? After more and more thinking and getting over my initial "I'm too lazy" attitude, I decided to redo the very beginning! I hope you like this better the second time!**

**The Fateful Fall**

**Mercury's POV**

I never thought my life would get any worse, but I was proven wrong… Now here I am on the run from the most psychopathic man I have ever met in my life, or at least what's left of it anyway.

A roar of a Hyper Beam was then shot above me, breaking the top of a nearby rock formation. In a matter of seconds I did my best to dodge the raining boulders and I remained intact. Unfortunately my PokeBalls' opening function were destroyed so I was forced to fight with the only other Pokemon at my disposal, Chatot.

"Damn…" I muttered to myself. Chatot was already weak from our previous fight. There's no way it can take anymore…

"There you are you miserable traitor…" I turned around and saw the man who filled my life with nightmares. His cold eyes gave me a chill down my spine. I knew if I lose to him now, my life will definitely end.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" The man continued as his large serpent creature started charging for another deadly shot. Damn… If that attack hits…

"Chatot!" I yelled as the beam shot out of the water dragon's mouth. "Light Screen!" Chatot followed my command and projected a invisible barrier, blocking the attack. Unfortunately, the power was proven too great and it pushed Chatot and me back several feet.

Before I knew it I was on top of a rickety bridge over a rushing river about several hundred feet below. I inspected my Pokemon to find that its wings were broken and it could barely move on its own. I quickly got up and carried my weaken Chatot across the bridge. Only to find that half of the bridge was gone and with Chatot unable to fly… I was cornered. I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

Soon the sound of creaking flooded my ears and I realized that, that man and his Gyarados had stepped onto the bridge.

"There is no way you can win Mercury." The man explained as the sound of the rapid river roared around us. "Give up this insane plan and return to the headquarters.

Hearing his voice made me snap. "N-never!" I muttered, trying to get myself back onto my feet. All of my memories then rushed into my head as I slowly stood up. "I-I'll never carry out your orders… Not anymore!" Chatot leaped out of my hands and faced the man and his menacing Pokemon. "Chatot! Use Chatter!"

Chatot then screamed and a large sound wave was launched over to the man's Pokemon. Though it made a direct hit on the beast, the Gyarados remained unfazed.

"W-what!" I yelped in shock. "Chatot's most powerful attack had no effect!?" The power difference between the man and myself became more and more apparent.

The man eyed his Pokemon and turned toward me, keeping his stoic expression. "Are you quite done?" The man asked me, leaving me speechless. After waiting for my response the man continued. "You have no chance of winning… Hydro Pump!"

A fast moving water spurted out of the dragon's mouth pushing me to the end of the broken bridge and the man walked over to me.

Half drowned and barely conscious I cough out, trying to catch my breath. It was then when I accepted the obvious truth. "T-too s-strong…!" I gasped out.

"So you finally see you can't defeat me?" I looked up to see the man's cruel emotionless face overhead. "If you give up now, I'll spare your life." he stretched out his hand toward me, expecting me to grab it. "However, if you refuse, I can always have you killed."

I looked up into the man's cold eyes and I knew he was serious. To refuse him now would be suicide… "Y-you may be r-right…" I wheezed out in between my shallow breaths. "M-me winning now…? I-impossible…" I reached out to grab his hand.

However, something struck me. _If I give up now what would happen to me? Would it even be worth it? After all the crap I've experience in my miserable excuse for a life, would giving up make it any better?_ All those damn helpless Pokemon and their cries for help flooded my mind in that point.

"_**No… It's not worth it!"**_

With all the strength I had left, I slapped the man's hand away. "D-do whatever you want to me…" I growled, giving him a glare that was almost as grim as his. "I'd rather die then sink to your level…!"

The man stared at his cast away hand and looked back at me. "So be it." Then I felt a sharp kick hitting me right in the stomach. If I had every strength left in my body, his foot would had knocked all of it out in one swing. I watched him walk back off the bridge mumbling toward me, as if it was the last words I'll ever hear again:

"**Don't say I didn't give you a chance."**

I didn't really register what happened after that. I faintly remember the man shouting Giga Impact, causing the whole region to shake from his Gyarados's power.

Soon I felt as if my body began to fall into a dark abyss. As the sound of roaring waters came closer I lost of what was left of my consciousness. I thought for sure that was the end of everything.

Little did I know… It was only the beginning.

**Neoko: This was soooooooooo much better than the first prologue! I think putting it in Mercury's POV made all the difference. Just so you know, Mercury plays a big role in the story so be sure to remember his story. I'll try to finish chapter eleven as soon as I can okay!? XD. Please review!**


	2. The Mysterious Dream

**Because of a suggestion from Music-Warrior-Nightsong I'll try to write in novel format instead of script format. It might have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes though…XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; if I did Ruby (Brendan) would be in it in all of his feminine glory!!XD**

**The Mysterious Dream**

In a place where smoke covered almost everything in the area, Dawn crouches on the ground in pain. Later a figure hidden by the fog comes to her extending his arm.

"_Join me Dawn", _the figure said, _"With you we can make the world a better place." _Dawn stared at the hand and reaches out to grab it until footsteps on heard behind her. Another figure hidden in the fog appeared, out of breath.

"_Don't do it Dawn!" _the figure shouted, _"If you do you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Come here! Together we can conquer anything! Trust me!" _Dawn was in the middle of two unknown figures and couldn't choose between them.

"_Dawn, who are you going to believe?" _the other figure started, _"With me I can reassure that you would be safe and cared for. But with him you would be risking your life for a doomed cause!"_

"_Shut up! At least with me she wouldn't be throwing her life away! Dawn, please you got to trust me! You know I wouldn't do anything that would harm you."_

The two voices continued to argue with other. Both trying to convince Dawn to join them and both sounding as sincere as they can be. Dawn didn't know what to do. She couldn't choose between the two figures and started shaking her head as tears rolled down her face.

"_S-stop it! Stop yelling, p-please!" _Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, _I-I don't know… I can't… I can't choose! Don't make me do this!" _Dawn gets up and runs away.

"_Dawn!"_

"_You're in no condition to run!"_

Dawn ignored the cries and continued running.

"_W-why is this happening?" _Dawn muttered in her breath, _"All I wanted was to travel Sinnoh with Damion! Why does it have to be like this!_

"_Dawn, stop!"_

"_If you go any farther, you-!"_

But before the voice can finish, Dawn started to fall into a deep abyss.

"_Dawn!"_

"Dawn… Dawn… Wake up already!"

**Neoko: Such a short chapter!XD Who are the Mysterious figures that Dawn saw and how do they relate to the story!? Find out next time on another exciting episodes of DragonbeepZ(copyright purposes) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the other chapters to come. I'll try to write longer chapters! Please review!**


	3. The Peace before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Green, Ruby, and Pearl would band together to take down Ash!XD**

**TOTAL TWINLEAFSHIPPING CHAPTER!!**

**The Peace before the Storm**

"Dawn… Dawn… Wake up already!" With a strong tug Dawn's blanket was yanked off and she fell to the ground. Dawn slowly got up rubbing her now in pain head. She then turned to face her "attacker". It was a boy her age with blond hair, wearing an orange and white shirt with a scarf.

"What the heck was that about Damion!?" Dawn yelled, "You could have seriously injured me!" The boy just continued to look at her annoyed with her reaction.

"How long do you need to sleep!? Who do you think you are, a Snorlax!?" Damion complained. The girl rubbed her head and glared at the boy.

"If you wanted to wake me up a simple shake of the shoulder or a tap on the head would have worked, but no! You had to yank me off of my bed then you start yelling at me!? How the heck did you get in here anyway!?"

"Your mom let me in!" Damion then crossed his arms and started talking in a mocking way. "Unlike her Snorlax of a daughter she manages to wake herself up in the morning! Now if only that certain daughter could follow her example!"

"Why are you here anyway, Damion?" Dawn said as she pouted her lips.

"Did you forget that we were supposed to meet at the lake at 9:00!? Get up already!" Dawn sighed angrily as she checked her clock, saying that it was 8:20.

"Hey! It's not even 8:30 yet! I still have 40 minutes!" The boy crouched down to her eye level with an equally annoyed look on his face. This made Dawn jump.

"I know how long it takes you to get ready. If I woke you up any later we wouldn't be able to go to the lake until nightfall!" Having Damion so close to her face caused her to blush. She immediately pushed his face away making him tumble to the ground.

"If you want me to get ready so badly, then get out so I can change!"

Damion said nothing, but he rubbed the back of his head and headed out the door. On the way he muttered something about a bill for taking too long and left. Dawn then started getting ready.

"I swear that Damion", Dawn muttered under her breath, "Why does he have to be in such a hurry all the time! How I became friends with him I'll never know!"

While combing her hair, she remembers the dream she had. _"Who were those two anyway?" _Dawn thought as she put two roll yellow balls in her hair. _"One of them sounded familiar, but the other one…"_

Dawn then looked at the clock which said it was 8:40. "Dang! If I don't hurry up, Damion's going to blow up!"After fixing her hair Dawn put on her clothes. She wore a blue tan top with a white shirt under it, a pink skirt, and a white and pink hat. She turned to the door when she stopped.

"Oops!" Dawn said, "Almost forgot something!" She turned around and got a pink scarf from her drawer. It was a brand new scarf she got twp days ago. She smiled at the scarf and put it on. She then walked downstairs.

When she got down she saw Damion talking to her mom eating the cookies her mom baked. Dawn sighed, "Typical Damion… He barges into my house, flings me on the floor, yells at me, and thinks he can just talk casually with my mom. He's even eating snacks…"

Her mom noticed Dawn and waved at her. "Dawn, dear, Damion has been waiting for you!" Damion then turned around with a "finally" look on his face, but it quickly changes into a surprised look. Dawn walked up to Damion who was just staring at her.

"Hey, earth to Damion!" Damion quickly snaps out of it. "Weren't you the one who wanted to leave as quickly as possible!? Spacing out like that…" Damion then quickly stands up and thanks Dawn's mom for the cookies.

They finally leave at 8:51. Damion kept quiet ever since they left, which was unusual because normal Dawn would have to staple his mouth shut to keep him silent. Dawn eventually broke the silence.

"Hey", Dawn started, "What's up with you. First you barged into my house yelling at me to get ready then when I do get ready you clam up like a Shellder." Damion stayed quiet until he glanced at Dawn's scarf.

"That scarf…" Damion started to talk, but then stopped and looked away.

"Huh?" Dawn looked down at her scarf and cracked a smile. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed that I have a scarf that matched yours." Damion then narrowed his eyes and turned away. Dawn continued to laugh.

"_I must have made him blush!"_ Dawn thought, _"I guess even Damion has some cute qualities to him." _Little did Dawn know, Damion wasn't hiding an embarrass blush on his face, but a face filled with concern.

"So, why are we going to the lake?" Dawn asked to relieve the tension.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday we heard on the news that a Red Gyarados was found in a lake in Johto, we're going to see if anything like that was going to happen at Lake Verity." Damion answered, but still didn't look at Dawn.

"_Whoa…" _Dawn thought, _"Did I upset him that much?"_

The two remained silent until they came to the lake.

"Wow!" Dawn yelled, "I forgot how beautiful this lake was!" She looked and saw that Damion was not next to her. "Damion?" She looked around more trying to find him. "Damion!"

"I'm down here!" Dawn looked down and saw Damion closer to the lake with his knees deep in the water.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Dawn ran up to Damion with a concerned look on her face. "You can slip and fall you know!" Damion raised up his head with an annoyed expression.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would slip into a lake?" Damion asked angrily. Dawn simply nodded yes causing a vein to pop out of Damion's head. "It's safe, don't worry about it!" Damion then extended his hand towards Dawn.

Dawn backed up with an uncertain look on her face. "I'm not so sure about this…"

"It'll be fine, **trust me**"

Hearing Damion say that, Dawn remembered the dreamed she had when one of the shadows told her to trust her and the other extending his hand towards her. _"What did this mean?"_ she thought.

Before she could think of anything she felt a pull on her arm as she carefully walked into the shallow end of the lake. She stood next to Damion and looked out to the water. "It's even more beautiful from this angle…" Dawn sighed.

They both stared out to lake as Dawn unconsciously put her head on Damion's shoulders, causing Damion to slightly blush. Damion was about to have Dawn get off of him, but then Dawn turned to him.

"It doesn't look like any Red Gyarados are around here…" Dawn said smiling

Damion turned any hiding his red face. "I guess not" The two sat in an awkward silence until Damion stood and started stretching. "I guess we can go now then."

"What!?" Dawn complained, "But we just got here! Can't we stay here longer!?"

Damion sighed, "What with you? All you ever want to do is to sit or lie around in one spot. It's not healthy, y'know!

"Well since a **certain someone** flipped me out of bed this morning I think I deserve to sit around a while longer!" Damion pouted at Dawn's attitude, but he knew nothing he can say could get the girl up. She was stubborn that way.

"Come on!" Damion attempted to pull Dawn up, but she yanked her arm away from him so fast that she caused him to dive head first in the lake. Damion slowly rose his head out of the lake with his hair deflated looking because of the water.

"You look like an idiot!" Dawn laughed and continued to laugh despite Damion's complaints.

"Look you…" Damion said while extending his arm, "Can you stop laughing long enough to help me up?" Dawn managed to control herself and reached for Damion's hand. Little did she know, Damion was hiding a small smirk and immediately took Dawn's hand and yanked her into the water.

"A-are you insane!" Dawn said while coughing out water. Damion started laughing at her appearance.

"Who looks like an idiot now!? " Damion continued laughing until Dawn splashed water on him. Before they knew it, they were caught up in a splash fight with each other and continued laughing at each others silliness.

It is now the afternoon as Damion and Dawn lay on their backs exhausted from the 3 hour splash fight they had, still giggling to themselves. Dawn glanced at Damion who was as wet as she was and sat up.

"We should get home before we catch a cold." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah…" Damion said while trying to hold back his laughter. He then helps Dawn up. However, right when she gets up a strong gust of wind blows her hat away.

"My hat" Dawn ran after her hat into the tall grass.

"H-hey, that's dangerous!" Damion yelled as he followed her. Dawn finally catches her hat in the middle of the grass and puts it on her head with a cheerful smile. Damion quickly catches up to her. "Are you insane!? You know wild Pokemon come out in the grass!"

"Don't worry, besides I got my hat back! Let's get out of-oomph!" Dawn trips over a brown bag with a PokeBall symbol on the front. "What's this?"

Just then a flock of Starly swoop down to attack them.

**Neoko: I wrote a lot in this chapter! Sorry Fortuneshipping fans, but it'll take awhile until I can introduce Lucas to the mix. I'll try to write him in eventually! How did you like the personalities** **I gave to Damion and Dawn? I kind of switch some of their traits with each other, but it helps because it makes the story fit more. Please review!**


	4. A Plan for a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (can't think of anything else to say…)**

**Still no Lucas, sorry**

**A Plan for a Journey**

A flock of Starly dive into Damion and Dawn and start using peck on them.

"N-now what, Damion!?" Dawn screamed as the bird Pokemon continue to attack them. Damion tried his best to walk towards Dawn, but the Starly had him surrounded. Then while walking, Damion knocks down the brown bag Dawn found earlier and PokeBalls came rolling out the bag.

"P-pokeballs!" Damion grabs one and throws it to Dawn. "Dawn, catch it!" Dawn catches the PokeBall. Dawn looks down at the ball with an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you sure we can use this!?" Dawn yelled, "This is someone else's Pokemon.

"We don't have much choice!" Damion releases one of them and an orange monkey-like creature came out of the ball. "It's a Chimchar!" Dawn pauses looking at the ball in her hand then releases her Pokemon and a blue penguin shoots out of the ball.

"A Piplup!? I don't know how to use a Piplup!" Dawn complained, but the Starly where getting more aggressive and started to use wing attack.

"Stop complaining and fight!" Damion calls out to Chimchar, "Chimchar, use tackle!" Chimchar did exactly what Damion said and took out one of the Starly.

"O-okay then… Piplup, use water gun!" However, Piplup did not use water gun and glanced nervously at Dawn. "W-what's wrong!?"

Damion continues to take down the group of Starly. "Dawn, these Pokemon aren't too leveled up! I don't think it knows how to use water gun!" Dawn was shocked by that statement.

"Then what do you expect me to do!" Dawn cried as the Starly continue to attack both her and Piplup.

"Try using pound!" Damion yelled over to Dawn, "It should know that!"

"P-pound!?" Dawn turned to face Piplup, "P-Piplup, use pound, now!" Piplup then hits the Starly with its wings, knocking it to the ground. "Great job Piplup! Keep it up!"

Soon all the Starlys retreat into the forest living both Damion and Dawn breathless.

"T-that was close" Dawn wheezed out, "I thought we were done for, for sure."

"At least those Starly are gone…" Damion sighed out as he called back Chimchar, but soon after Chimchar back out of its PokeBall. "What the?" Damion returns it again, but it shoots out of its ball again and started laughing. "Pretty stubborn this Pokemon…"

"I think it likes you, Damion!" Piplup then cuddles Dawn's arm. This causes Dawn to pick it up and hug it. "It's so cute!"

"Hey, remember these aren't our-"

"Hey, you two!" A voice from a distance came from an old man with an angry looking face. The old man came towards Damion and Dawn. "Who do you think you are using other people's Pokemon!?"

"W-we're sorry!" Dawn cried, "We were attacked by Starly and we didn't know what to do!" The man walked closer to them. _"This guy's scary!"_ Dawn thought.

"Starly huh?" the man said with his arms crossed. He stared at Damion and Dawn then lets out a sigh. "I guess there's no helping it… Now, if you would." The man extends his hand for the PokeBalls.

"You want the Pokemon back?" Dawn asked sheepishly and turns to Piplup, "I guess this is goodbye, Piplup…" Piplup then grabs on to Dawn and starts crying, causing the man a shocked look on his face. He turned to Chimchar who had a sad look on its face and grabbed on to Damion's arm.

"It doesn't look like these Pokemon want to leave you two." The man sighed, "I guess I have no choice…"

"What do you mean?" Damion asked with a confused expression.

"It looks like I'll have to give theses Pokemon to you two." The man sighed out with his face not changing. Dawn jumped up with excitement.

"Really!?" Dawn yelled happily, "We can really keep them!?" The man simply nodded as Dawn took Piplup and danced around happily with it. Chimchar then drags Damion around in circles, happy that they didn't have to live each other.

"But on one condition." The man coughed out. Damion and Dawn stopped to hear what the man had to say. "These Pokemon are special starter Pokemon. I was going to give them to trainers who were going to help me with my research, but since they don't want to leave you, I guess you'll have to help me."

"What kind of research would that be?" Damion asked suspiciously with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm Professor Rowan, the Pokemon expert of Sinnoh" the man said, "I wanted someone to record information of Pokemon for me."

Dawn cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Record information of Pokemon."

"As you see, I'm an old man." Prof. Rowan admitted, "I can't get around as must as I used to when I was your age. So I need help collecting the data."

"When you mean "get around" do you mean..." Damion asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain myself further another time", Prof. Rowan said as he cleared his voice. "Until then, it might be wise to return back to your homes. You've been through a lot and your Pokemon seem tired."

"I-I guess you're right", Dawn awkwardly giggled, kind of disappointed that they couldn't continue the talk they had. Damion, however, just looked down with a worried look on his face. "When can we meet again Prof. Rowan?" Dawn asked as she and Damion returned their Pokemon in their balls.

"I have a research center in Sandgem Town not so far from here." Prof. Rowan quickly answered. "I would like you two to meet me there tomorrow. At the level they are now, Chimchar and Piplup should be able to get you there without too much trouble."

"O-okay!" Dawn yelled as she and Damion were heading home. "We'll see you then!" The Professor just waved the two goodbye and watched them walk away.

"I wonder how those two would handle traveling… Prof. Rowan thought to himself before living the lake. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Back with Dawn and Damion, they continued to walk home together when Dawn starts wondering what Prof. Rowan wanted to say. "What do you think Prof. Rowan wants us to do Damion?" Dawn asked.

Damion puts on a serious expression and pause before answering Dawn's question. "If I understood him correctly, I'd say he wanted us to travel Sinnoh for him to collect Pokemon information." Damion exampled plainly.

Dawn's eyes shot up after hearing what Damion said. "T-travel Sinnoh!? You really think so!?" Dawn yelled with her eyes sparkling with excitement, "I can't believe it!"

"What do you expect? If he wants us to observe different types of Pokemon for him, then we'd have to travel to different places."

"But traveling around Sinnoh!? I've only dreamed about traveling and seeing all the national landmarks! I can't believe my dreams are coming true! You and me going on a journey for a famous Professor like that Ketchawhaza!(I'm pretty sure she means AshXD.)

"I ain't going…" This statement caused Dawn to freeze with confusion.

"What do you mean you "ain't" going!?"

"There's no reason for me to run around the whole reason for some old guy we hardly know. I'd just be a waste of time." Dawn looked down in disappointment after hearing what Damion has just said. Damion notices this and tries to quickly cheer her up. "B-but you can still go Dawn! Don't mind me!"

Dawn stayed silent, until she went up to Damion face and gave him a huge pout. "You would let an innocent girl, who has never been farther than Verity Lakefront View, travel by herself! I can't believe you!"

Damion gulps at Dawn response and struggles to make a counterargument. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm just not interested in traveling! Besides, lot's of people travel by themselves now of days! Even I-" Damion was stuck silent where he saw that tears started formed in Dawn's eyes. "D-Dawn?"

"W-why won't you come with me?" Dawn sniffled as her tears fell from her face, "You traveled before we met right? Why can't you travel with me?" Dawn puts her hands against her face. "D-do you hate me?"

"T-that's really not what I mean, Dawn! Sure I traveled a little bit, but that was a long time ago. I'm just not up to being on the road again, that's all!"

"And what about Chimchar!?"

"Huh?" Damion said with a confused expression, "Chimchar?"

"If you don't go on the journey, you might not be able to keep Chimchar! Then it will have to go back with Prof. Rowan!"

Just then a light came out of the PokeBall that Damion was holding. Chimchar release itself after hearing what was happening with an betrayed and sad look in its eyes. Damion looked down at the PokeBall and Chimchar in shock. "H-how did you!?"

"S-see!?" Dawn pointed out while still crying, "Chimchar doesn't want to live with Prof. Rowan anymore! It wants to be your Pokemon! Yet you just abandon it!" Both Chimchar and Dawn started hugging each other, crying causing Damion to become very uncomfortable.

"C-come on you guys! Be reasonable! It's really not like that, and-" Before Damion can finish Piplup comes out of its ball, sees Dawn and Chimchar crying, and starts crying itself. "Oh, come on!" Damion yelled in desperation to stop the three from crying.

"Damion it so cruel!"

"Chim, chim, char chim!"

"Pip, pip, pip!"

He's no friend to me, or Pokemon!"

"Char, chim, char!"

"Pip! Lup, pip!"

The three continued to cry ignoring Damion's pleads, or excuses. Damion then collapses from exhaustion from the stubborn girl and the two Pokemon. "C-can't you guys stop crying… I don't know how long I can take this…"

They all keep ignoring Damion, too busy calling him names and saying how terrible he is. "W-we'll stop crying when you stop being heartless!" The Pokemon nodded in agreement and continue sobbing.

After a few moments Damion finally lets out a defeated sigh and walk up to Dawn and crouches in front of her. "Look… If it will get you to stop crying then I'll go."

Dawn looks up at Damion still sniffling. "D-do you promise?"

"Yeah…" Damion sighed.

"You swear?"

"Yeah!"

Dawn then bring out her hand making her pinky stick out towards Damion. "You pinky swear?" Damion stares at the finger with an uncertain look own his face, but finally gives in and locks his pinky with hers.

"I pinky swear…" Damion reluctantly groans. Right after those words come out of his mouth, Dawn and Chimchar reveal evil smirks on their face.

"You hear that Chimchar!?" Dawn suddenly rises to her feet along with Chimchar leaving Piplup and Damion shocked on the ground. "He said yes, and even pinky swore!" Chimchar happily screams with delight and joins Dawn in a dance around in circles. "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!"

The two continue to dance as Piplup stares in confusion and Damion shutters on the ground, looking down. "C-crocodile tears?" Damion shudders, feeling absolutely stupid for falling for such a plan. "These guys are pure evil…"

Dawn and Chimchar come up to Damion showing victory signs with their fingers. "There's no going out of it now!" Dawn happily proclaimed, "You pinky swore, so now you have to go!"

"Chim, char, char!"

Damion let's out a huge sigh of defeat and returns Chimchar to its ball as Dawn does the same. After a moment of silence, Dawn turns to Damion with a large smirk. "Looks like we'll be travel buddies starting tomorrow, right!?" Dawn happy yelled.

Damion said nothing and adjusted his scarf. "Just-just do what ever you want…"

Dawn puts on an even bigger smile and runs ahead. "Alright! Look out Sinnoh, Dawn and Damion are coming!

Dawn continues to run ahead as Damion walks slowly, wrapped in his thoughts. _"I just hope that… They won't find me… For my and… Dawn's sake…" _With that one thought, Damion looks to the sky with a trouble expression. As if he was praying for the journey to be as fun and safe as Dawn expected it to be.

**Neoko: The journey will really begin in the next chapter! I'll write it soon! Sorry again for the completely lacking of Lucas, but I wanted to make their encounter with him a special event. (Fancy way of saying I had no idea how to introduce him yet.XD) But I swear he'll appear in the next chapter for sure! Then the real Scarfshpping can begin! So until next time, please review!!**


	5. PokeBattling 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did it would be all about Pearl and Diamond doing their comedy act!XD**

**Finally for all of you Fortuneshipping fans out there, I will introduce Lucas!**

**PokeBattling 101**

**Dawn's POV**

I'm not saying that Damion is lucky not to have parents, but in this case it would have made things a lot simpler…

It was late at night when I told my parents about my plans to travel Sinnoh with Damion. Naturally, my mom almost fainted at the idea. She was always over protective when it comes to me. My dad, however, just gave me the biggest smile he can make.

"If this is your decision, then we will allow you to go on your journey", dad said still smiling brightly.

"D-dear!" mom muttered in protest. But my dad put his arm around her shoulder.

"She's already 12. That's two years older than when other kids start traveling and she's going with Damion and he's a capable young man who already has experience." My dad's smile became smaller with a hint of sorrow. "Besides, we have to let her see that the world isn't just this small town."

My mom and I were stuck silent. My dad never says anything as seriously as he just did. It really surprised us.

"You know what they say!" My dad suddenly blurts out, "Let your "**Dawn**ling" children travel!" Both my mom and I both fall to the ground at my dad's lame pun. I really wish he'd stop saying such stupid jokes.

After awhile, my mom finally agreed to let me go on the journey (after a lot of hugs and kisses) and I fell asleep. Dreaming about all the adventures I'll have in my journey. I can't wait!

**Damion's POV**

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning, two hours before Dawn and I plan to go. I wasn't really excited about going on this journey. I just have a habit of waking up early. Anyway I wish I wasn't going on this journey in the first place, knowing what could happen on it…

I got a call from Dawn the night before saying that her parents gave her permission to travel. I was surprise because her mom's normally overprotective. Anyway, I looked on the internet on things we should have before we go and I got it all set last night.

Like I said, I do not want to go on this journey, but if I have no choice I have to at least make sure Dawn and I have all we need. I looked over to where I left Chimchar's PokeBall and saw that it was empty. How on earth did that thing come out and just leave!

I looked around the house to find where it was, until I got to the kitchen. I saw that the kitchen was a total mess with eaten food everywhere and I saw Chimchar with a bloated stomach on the floor, very pleased with himself. Is it really okay to have this Pokemon as a travel companion? No matter what the answer was, I knew one thing for sure. I have to bring more Pokemon food…

**Normal POV**

It was finally 7:50. Once Damion came and woke(threw) Dawn, they were ready to hit the road. But before they could Dawn's mom made sure that they had everything they needed. After practically prying herself free from her mom's grasp, Dawn and Damion made their way out of Twinleaf.

After 15 minutes of endless walking in the hot sun (it was summer by the way) Dawn collapsed on the ground, begging for water. "Why is Sandgem so far away?" Dawn wheezed in displeasure

"What's the matter with you?" Damion complained, obviously annoyed. "First you trick me on coming to this journey with you and paraded around at the Lakefront, and now after barely starting to walk you collapse…"

"Why does it have to be so hot on all days? Why couldn't be as nice as it was yesterday?" Dawn moaned on the ground. Damion immediately grabs Dawn's arm to pull her on her feet.

"Will you stop complaining? We only have about 20 more minutes to go."

"20 more minutes!?" Dawn yelled loudly. "There's no way I can survive so long!"

As Dawn continues to cry on the ground, Damion stares at her in disbelief. _"She tricked me to go along with her and now she's complaining that 15 minutes is too long at walk? _Soon a small smirk appeared on his face. "_Unbelievable…" _

Damion goes over to Dawn and picks her off the ground, laughing to himself. "Come on!" Damion chuckled, "If you don't get to Sandgem soon, Prof. Rowan will wonder where we are."

Dawn groaned as she got up and continued to sob silently. _"If I knew how hard this would be, I would've never gone…" _Dawn thought to herself, _"Maybe that's why Damion didn't want to go…" _Dawn then let's not a self-loathing sigh. Damion notices this.

"You must have a split personality or something…" Damion said as if he was annoyed, but hid the small smile that was spread across his face. "You wanted to go on this journey. But if you turn back now, I won't care." Damion then puts his arms over his head.

Dawn shakes in both anger and embarrassment at what Damion said so unconcerned. _"I'll show him!"_ She yelled in her mind. Dawn suddenly runs ahead if Damion. This causes Damion to run towards her, worried that she might fall. Then Dawn stops with fear in her eyes.

Right in front of her looked like a flock of giant Starly only with more intimating stares. "What are those things?" Dawn fearfully whispered to Damion, "They look like oversized Starly…"

Then carefully walks to Dawn and grabs her shoulders and slowly pulls her away. "Those are Staravia…" Damion whispered cautiously, "They're the evolve form of Starly. It's best we don't bother them. They are known to be very aggressive…"

Dawn quickly nodded and began to follow Damion. However, Dawn catches her foot on a branch, causing her to lose her balance. Fortunately for her, Damion caught her, unfortunately the PokeBall that had Piplup in it slipped out of her bag and lands in the middle of the group of Staravia. Landing on the release button, the ball shoots Piplup out and it lands on one of the Staravia.

"Ah crap!" Damion hissed as he sees what was happening. The Staravia then attack Piplup, causing the poor Pokemon to scream.

"Oh, no! Piplup!" Dawn ran to help Piplup, but gets attacked by the Staravia too.

"Dawn!" Damion releases Chimchar and runs toward the frenzy of birds. "Chimchar, use tackle!" The Chimchar jumped up and launches itself into one of the Staravia, but it quick dodges the attack. "They're too fast!"

Dawn sees the Staravia dodge Chimchar's attacks easily. "This is no good… Piplup, use pound!" Piplup tries to hit the Staravia with its wing, but once again they move fast enough to completely avoid the attack. "This isn't working Damion!"

Damion thought for a second and then looks on the ground and smirks to see that they were standing on plain dirt. _"Perfect" _Damion smirked at himself. "Chimchar, use sand-attack!" Chimchar then lands on the ground and starts to kick sand in the air.

Dawn is angered at the seemingly pointless attack. "What's that gotta do!?" Dawn hen looks up to see that the sand of getting in the Staravia's eyes, causing them to slow down. "Oh!"

Damion smirked to himself. "Since they can't see where they're going, they can't really go at their top speed! Chimchar, tackle all of them down!" Chimchar then charges and hits the Staravia to the ground.

Dawn was in awed at what she just saw. _"I didn't think Damion knew so much about Pokemon battles…"_ She thought to herself, _"I mean I know he's been traveling before, but I know he doesn't own any Pokemon before Chimchar…"_

"Dawn, look out!" Dawn snaps out of her trance and sees a Staravia rushing towards her and knocks both her and Piplup off a cliff. (I know there isn't anyway cliffs on the way to Sandgem from Twinleaf, but work with me!XD). "Dawn!" Damion yelled as Dawn continued to fall.

"_This is just like that dream I had…" _Dawn thought as she fell. She later faints from the shock.

**Dawn's POV**

It was all pitch black. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing anymore. Then suddenly someone started talking.

"Hey, hey!" the voice said, "Are you okay?"

Damion? No, Damion's voice wasn't so calm. But for some reason… It sounded familiar. I eventually opened my eyes and saw a boy's face directly above me. I immediately sat back up in shock, but of some reason the boy just calmly moved back with a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He really had a calm voice. Come to think of it, he was pretty cute too. He was wearing a black and white shirt with dark blue jeans. The things that stuck out the most though were his red hat and his… Red scarf. It looked like the one that Damion and I have. "You normally don't expect a girl falling off a cliff and landing right on top of you."

I tensed up at what he just said. "I fell on top of you!? I'm so sorry!"

He merely flashed a smile towards me. "It's alright. You're not that heavy, so it didn't hurt too much."

I blushed at his smile. Wait, why would I blush! I mean I just met this guy by landing on him! I looked at his cute looking face and blushed deeper. Is this what they call "love at first sight"?

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked with a hint of worry. He sure knew how to act like a gentleman. Unlike someone I knew… Wait, what about Damion!?

"I-I fine, but-" I stammered like a madman, "H-have you seen my friend!?"

"Friend?" He asked curiously, "Don't tell me your friend fell off a cliff too."

"N-no!" I mean yeah, Damion always in a hurry, but he wouldn't do something as stupid as to fall off a cliff. Wait, did I just call myself stupid? No, I can't argue with myself now! I have to find out where Damion is! "I don't think he fell, but did you see him!?"

"I've seen many people come across this road, does he have anything to make him stand out?"

"Well… Oh! He has blonde hair, a striped orange and white shirt, and a green scarf!" Immediately after I mention the scarf the calm smile left the boy's face and his eyes widen.

"Did you say a **green** scarf?" He asked in disbelief, "Is it like the one your wearing right now?"

"Y-yes!" Oh good, he must have seen him! "Where did you see him!?" Instead of an intent reply like he's been doing so far, the boy spaced out with a somewhat surprised look in his eyes. "Um… Where did you see him?"

"Oh, uh!" He's acting weird now. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else…" His voice started to trail off. He had a small blush on his face.

"Have you seen him?" I asked again. This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"No, I was just thinking about another person I knew who also had a scarf like the one you were describing." So he hasn't seen him, huh? Now what? I have no idea where I was or where Damion was… This is turning out to be a big mess…

The boy had an "I'm sorry" look on his face. Well at least he tried to help… Wait, what about Piplup!? It fell with me so it has to be here somewhere! The boy looked curiously at me and then smiled and pointed to Piplup who was sleeping next to me. Thank god!

"That Piplup" the boy started talking again, "Are you going to visit Prof. Rowan?" I jumped at what he said.

"You know Prof. Rowan!?" I yelled out, for some reason he didn't seem to mind me yelling next to his ears.

"Why, of course. After all, I am his lab assistant." This guy is the old man's assistant? Then I guess I'm near Sandgem town. That's one problem down. "He told me that you and your friend might be joining me on my journey. I'm Lucas, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I'm going to travel with him. I blushed at the thought of it. Why do I blush so easily? "It's nice to meet you too, but I don't think I would be much help… I can barely Pokemon battle."

Lucas merely smiled, grabbed me, and slowly helped me up. "I can help you with that."

"Help me?"

"I am the Professor's assistant so I know quite a bit about Pokemon battles, I'll give you some tips." Wow, he's really nice…

Lucas took out a PokeBall and releases a multi-colored bird. I've never seen that Pokemon before. "Didn't you get this Pokemon from the old man?"

"Oh no, Prof. Rowan gave me Turtwig. I've had this Chatot for while." So he has more than one Pokemon, huh? "I have better control over Chatot so I'll use it as an example. Now, shall we get started?"

**Normal POV**

A Staravia comes flying to Lucas and Dawn. Dawn immediately steps backwards at the sight of it. 'T-that's the reason why I fell in the first place! That stupid bird!"

"Is that so?" Lucas looked at the bird Pokemon and nodded to himself. "Yeah, that'll work!" Dawn looked at him confused until Lucas ordered Chatot to attack it.

"A bird against a bird!" Dawn looked up in shock. Chatot moved so fast that it looked like the Staravia was standing still. _"Wow… Lucas sure knows what he's doing…"_

"Paid attention Dawn!" Lucas shouted to her, "One way of winning a Pokemon battle is two make sure you get hit as least as possible! No matter how strong your opponent is it doesn't count unless they hit you! Further!" Chatot lands on the ground as the Staravia to keep itself in flight. "Chatot, use sand-attack!"

"_Huh?"_ Chatot kicked sand in the air and it hits Staravia in the eyes, causing it to spiral out of control. _"That's exactly what Damion did…"_ Lucas glances back at Dawn.

"It's also important to lower your opponent's fighting ability! Attacks that may look useless like sand-attack or tail whip could really mess up your opponent's strength, speed, defense, or aiming abilities!" Lucas turns back to the battle as Dawn continued to watch.

"_Wow, Lucas is really powerful… But his fighting style is a lot like Damion's…"_

"This is the last stage in the battle," Lucas continued to give his lesson, "There are two things you can do right now. You can either completely defeat your opponent and gain experience points, or-" Lucas takes out an empty PokeBall and throw it at the Staravia. The ball jiggles around for a few seconds until it snaps. "You could capture them and add them to your Pokemon team."

Dawn found herself clapping for Lucas at his display of skill and power. _"Wow I still have a lot to learn before I can even compete with Lucas or Damion…"_

"Okay then," Lucas smiled and walked up to Dawn, "Now that you've seen a one on one battle, why don't you try?"

Dawn stepped back in shock. "W-what!? Me!? I couldn't, I mean! Seeing a battle is one thing, actually fighting in one is-!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Lucas looks around and sees a fluffy looking bunny hopping not to far from them. "Why don't you try to catch that Buneary?"

"Buneary?" Dawn looked over to the bunny Pokemon as it hopped along without a care in the world.

"_It does seem easy to get… Maybe if I try hard enough."_

"Okay, lets do this Piplup!" Dawn ran up to Buneary and order Piplup to attack it. "Piplup, use pound!" Piplup ran up to Buneary and hit it. The Buneary fought back and it's fist started glowing. "Piplup, look out!" It was too late to dodge it and Piplup went chasing to the ground. "Oh no! Piplup!" Right Before Dawn could get Piplup, Lucas took hold on her shoulder. "What are you doing Lucas!?"

"That Buneary isn't strong enough to one OK Piplup, look." Lucas points to Piplup, who was getting back on it's feet. "It can still fight."

"But it's badly hurt!" Dawn yelled, trying to get Lucas to let her go, "If it continues fighting!"

"You should always treat your Pokemon with love, but-" Lucas began as he was tugging at his scarf, "You also can't baby it as well… Pokemon need to grow just like humans do. Besides," Lucas looks to Piplup, "It doesn't look like Piplup wants to give up yet."

Dawn frowns at Lucas's statement but calms down. _"Is that true Piplup?"_ Dawn turns to Piplup who meets her glaze with a glance, waiting for it's next command.

"Okay then" Dawn sighed, "If you don't want to give up, then I won't either! Let's keep going Piplup!" Piplup charges back to Buneary.

"Dawn!" Dawn turns around to Lucas who has a strange machine in his hand. " Your Piplup knows how to use growl. That will lessen the attack of your opponent!"

"Right!" Dawn turns to Piplup, "You heard him Piplup, use growl!" Piplup uses growl, causing Buneary to shutter for a second, but it then launches it's glowing punch again. However, even though it hit Piplup, Piplup did not get knock down. "It worked! Okay Piplup! Now that it's distracted, use pound!" Piplup hits Buneary with it's wing causing it to fly back. "Hey! Piplup's attack is more powerful now!"

Lucas looks at his machine and smiles. "It's looks like your Piplup's level rose up! It's experience made it stronger."

Dawn was surprised that Piplup gained a level and smiles to herself. She and Piplup were getting stronger. Dawn looked and saw that the Buneary could barely stand. _"This is my chance!"_ Dawn throws her PokeBall at the Buneary and the ball snaps.

Dawn paused for a second then yelled at the top of her lungs, "I did it! I caught my first Pokemon!" Dawn and Piplup started dancing around the PokeBall, very happy with their success.

Luca watched them with a smile on his face. _"It's hard to believe she just got her Pokemon yesterday. _Lucas continued to watch them, _"Dawn's gaining skills fast!"_

Just then something starts ringing from inside Lucas's pocket, causing Dawn and Piplup to stop dancing, distracted by the noise. Lucas takes out a round machine. "It's the professor." Lucas then puts the device to his ear. "Hello Prof. Rowan. Dawn? Yeah she's here, I found her not too long ago. Don't worry she's fine." Lucas then pauses, listening to Prof. Rowan. "Oh, really?" Lucas looks over to Dawn with a smile on his face. "It seems Prof. Rowan just found your friend while he was looking for you."

Dawn sighed with relief, "Oh thank goodness!"

Lucas turned his focus back to the phone. "Oh? He wants to talk to her? Okay." Lucas hands to phone to Dawn. "Your friend wants to talk to you."

Dawn frowned, knowing what will happen when she took that phone, but she did anyway. _"Might as well get this over with…"_

"Hel-" Before Dawn could even finish her "hello" the voice over the phone roared with anger.

"Where the hell did you go!?" Damion yelled over the phone, "You have any idea how long I've been looking for you!?"

Dawn winced in pain at Damion's loud voice in her ear. "W-where are you now?"

"At the lab!" Damion said angrily, "I like you were supposed to be!"

Lucas sweat dropped at Dawn's situation. He couldn't here what her friend was saying, but he knew one thing. He was saying it loud. "Okay, okay." Dawn sighed, I'll be at the lab later, okay?"

"You better!" Damion screamed, "If you're not here in the next 30 minutes it's a 10,000, no! 100,000 PokeBucks fin!"

"Right, right…" Dawn said, still wishing Damion could speak in a lower volume. She later hung up the phone and gave it back to Lucas.

"Your friend sure is loud." Lucas chuckled

"Don't remind me…" Dawn said while holding her ears in pain.

"We better get going then, before your friend could get any angrier."

Lucas and Dawn walked to the lab, they didn't run into anymore trouble on the way there. "Thanks for your help today Lucas!" Dawn smiled at Lucas.

"You don't need to thank me." Lucas said while waving his hand. "You're already a great Pokemon trainer. I just gave you a push." Lucas looks on ahead. "It looks like we're finally in Sandgem."

Dawn was just happy that the long walk was over. "Finally" she sighed in relief.

Chatot lifted up his head and Lucas notices "What's wrong Chatot?" Lucas asked. Chatot suddenly flies off. "H-hey, Chatot!" Lucas and Dawn chase after Chatot. "He's heading for the research center!" Lucas cried out.

**Damion's POV**

I waited for Dawn to show up at the research center. Stupid girl… She makes me worry so much that I ran around the forest like a madman, looking for her. Then suddenly a distant called caught my attention.

I bird Pokemon landed right on my shoulder. I looked at it. "A Chatot?" But something else caught my attention, there was a small scar on it's left wing. "No way… Is this-"

Before I could finish what I was saying I heard a voice of a certain girl I should be angry at, but I couldn't ignore this Chatot. I mean, this might be… "Chatot! Come back!" Dawn came running and saw that Chatot was on me. "Oh good, you caught it!" Dawn turned back, "Hey Lucas! Damion caught your Chatot!"

I froze at the name I just heard. Did she just say-

Sure enough he came walking up to Dawn with the same shocked look on his face.

**Normal POV**

Both Damion and Lucas stood shocked to see each other. Meanwhile Dawn just stood between them, looking confused to why they were just standing there.

Under his breath Damion said in a disbelieving way, "L-Lucas?"

Lucas then stared at Damion with his eves wide. "Damion…"

**Neoko: My chapters keep getting longer and longer! I finally added Lucas to the mix! How did you like my Scarfshipping hints? Damion's smiles in the begin, Dawn saying that it was "love at first sight", and Lucas with his subtle reference to Clingyshipping! And remember that a Chatot was in the first chapter! What could all of this mean!? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Red, Pink, and Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Damion would overrun the anime! XD**

**I landed that huge cliffhanger on you in the last chapter! Unfortunately, you won't know exactly how Lucas and Damion know each other until later in the story! XD**

**Anyway, now it's time for Prof. Rowan to make his speech about the importance of gathering Pokemon data! **

**Red, Pink, and Green**

**Normal POV**

"L-Lucas?"

"Damion…"

The two boys stood in an awed way as Dawn stands between them with a confused expression. "Do you guys… K-know each?"

The sound of the girl's voice broke Lucas out of his trance. "Oh, yeah…" Lucas turns to Dawn, but takes another glance at Damion. "We've been… acquainted."

Damion stares at the boy with an intense glare. _"Of all the people…"_

Lucas notices Damion's glares turns to him with a smile. "It's been a long time… Damion." Damion continues to stare at him until he notices Dawn's confused state.

Damion then tries his best to return Lucas's smile. "I-it has, hasn't it?" He didn't want Dawn to be too curious about his relationship with Lucas. "What have you been doing?"

Being uncomfortable with the current atmosphere, Dawn decides to step it. "He's Prof. Rowan's assistant! He's also going to travel with us." She wasn't sure what was happening, but every time one of the boys spoke to each she felt a cold chill crawl down her spine. She then grabs Lucas's arm and walks over to Damion to grab his arm. "We better get inside. The Professor's probably waiting for us!" She then proceeds to pull Lucas and Damion into the research center.

Noticing them walk into the building Prof. Rowan walks up to him. It was hard to tell whether he was upset with their lateness, or relieve that they made it back in one piece. After all, he never changes his facial expressions. "Dawn, Lucas, it's good to see you two are okay."

He noticed a chilled atmosphere around the three kids, but chose not to meddle. Lucas went up to him and gave the Professor a small bow. "I'm sorry it took so long. I bought Dawn here, safely. Just how you wanted me to!"

Prof. Rowan noticed Lucas's strange behavior. "I see…" Prof Rowan walks pass Lucas to Damion and Dawn. "Thank you for coming all this way." He gives Dawn an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for the trouble you faced."

Dawn quickly realized what he meant and waved her hands. "N-no, it's your fault!"

Before she can continue Damion cuts in. "Yeah, you're not the one who was stupid enough to fall off a cliff…" Dawn gave a big shove to Damion and gave him a glare. "Well it's true!"

"Well you didn't have to say it like that!" Dawn yelled at the top of her voice, "Honestly, why can't you be polite and sensitive to other people's feelings like Lucas!?"

With that sentence Damion was struck silent and gave an uncomfortable glance to Lucas. Lucas however, was trying to avoid eye contact with Damion and talked to the professor. "Prof. Rowan, perhaps you should example the reason for this journey." Lucas said trying to change the atmosphere in the room.

"Right, I was just about to do that." Prof. Rowan turned to Dawn and Damion and began to talk. "If you haven't guessed why I asked you to come here today I need a group of trusted to people to travel the region and collect information on different species of Pokemon. Lucas, being my assistant for almost a year, has proven worthy for this assignment. However, I've only know you two for less than a day. Can I trust you to fulfill this assignment?"

"Y-yes!" Dawn yells out sounding nervous, "I may be new with Pokemon, but I promise I'll try my best!" Dawn turns to Damion and grabs him by the arm. "And even though he doesn't look like it, Damion is a very responsible person who has already traveled around Sinnoh before!" Damion seemed annoyed with Dawn's comment, but sensed the seriousness in Dawn's voice so he kept silent. "We promised we won't let you down!"

Prof. Rowan was moved by Dawn's words and looked over to Damion who just nodded at the professor. Prof. Rowan simplied nodded back and turned to Lucas. "Lucas can you bring out the two reminding Pokedexs?" Lucas hurried to the back to the lab.

"Pokedexs?" Dawn asked, "What are those?"

Before Prof. Rowan could answer, Damion interrupts, "A Pokedex is a special machine that can absorb information. With it you can learn about what level, gender, species, personality type, level, and what kind of move a Pokemon by just pointing it towards them. It can also be seen has a sort of Pokemon encyclopedia."

Surprised by Damion's knowledge about the machine Dawn and Prof. Rowan stared at Damion with amazement. "Damion, how did you know all that!?" Dawn yelled, still shocked about how much Damion knew about the Pokedex.

Damion was taken back by the question, "Oh um… I'm just repeating what I heard about before!" Damion nervously answered, "I think I heard about it on the TV or something!"

Dawn seemed to buy Damion's excuse, but Prof. Rowan continued to stare at the boy. _"It's true that the Pokedex has been featured on TV before, but the functions of the new functions of the Pokedex like personality traits haven't been announce to the public yet. How did a boy his age know about the new functions that updated Pokedexs was equipped with?"_ Prof. Rowan continued to think about Damion's unexplainable knowledge of the Pokedex until Lucas came back.

"Professor, I found the Pokedexs." Lucas called out holding the two machines in his hands.

The professor snapped out of his thinking trace and turned to Lucas. "Ah yes, thank you." He took the machines and held them out to Damion and Dawn. "These are the Pokedexs I made."

Dawn looked at the machines. There was one that was pink (Neoko: Why would a scary looking person like Prof. Rowan make anything pink!?) and one was green "Hey, this is the same thing that Lucas pulled out in the forest! Only his is red…"

Lucas stepped up to Dawn. "These things have been custom made for you. Prof. Rowan made mine red because it's my favorite color. He must have noticed the color of your scarves!" (Neoko: So that's why… For an old scary looking guy he's pretty thoughtful…) Prof. Rowan's face did not change, but a small blush came on his face.

Dawn looked down at her scarf, smiled, and took the pink Pokedex. "Thank you Prof. Rowan!"

Prof. Rowan then turned to Damion with the green Pokedex in his hand. The two exchanged glances at each other until Damion calmly took the Pokedex. Dawn was confused with their actions. _"What was that about?"_ Lucas however, just had a worried look on his face, but calmed down when Damion took the Pokedex.

"From now on, I trust you three to follow your missions and complete the Pokedex." Prof. Rowan said with a serious look on his face. (Neoko: But he always looks serious…) "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Lucas said, looking like he was ready for anything.

"I'll do my best!" Dawn said with a less nervous voice.

After a pause Damion responded. "Yes sir."

"Right" Prof Rowan said, "You have a choice to travel with each other, or separate-"

"Damion and I will travel together!" Dawn yelled out raising her hand. "Right Damion?"

Before Damion could answer Dawn puts up her hand showing her pinky and smirk at him. Damion sweatdropped, remembering what happened the night before. "Right…" Damion sighed out.

Dawn smiled and turned to Lucas. "Why don't you want to travel with us too Lucas!? " Dawn asked with a bigger grin than before. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

Lucas was surprised by Dawn's sudden question and looked to Damion who just had an exasperated look on his face. "Okay." Lucas responded causing Dawn to jump for joy. Damion, however, glared at the other boy. Seemingly unhappy with his choice.

"So it's decided!" Dawn screamed out. "The three of us will travel together!"

Lucas looked over to Prof. Rowan. "Is that alright? It might take longer to gather the data…"

Prof Rowan just gave a small smile (Neoko: HE SMILED!?! O_O) "Even if it's an assignment, you're still kids. You should be able to enjoy this journey as much as you can."

Lucas smiled and looked at his watch. "It's almost 10:00." Lucas turned to Damion and Dawn. "Should we get going now?"

"I'm ready to go!" Dawn said excited that they were going to start their journey.

"Are you sure?" Damion asked in a suspicious manner. "You're not going to complain the whole way like you did on the way here, are you?"

Instead of getting angry like she usually does, Dawn smiled at Damion's question. "Oh, I'll be fine." Dawn said unusually calm, "You don't have to worry about me." Damion was surprised by Dawn's calm answer, but then smiled.

Lucas notices this and smiles to. _"Damion sure has changed"_

Dawn then grabs the two boys by their arms and pulls them to the exit. "Okay guys, let's get going!" Dawn turns to Prof, Rowan. "Goodbye professor!"

Lucas waved goodbye with his free hand, but Damion was unable to wave as he complained that Dawn was pulling him too much. Prof. Rowan watched as the three kids left the center and thought to himself. _I wish you all the best of fortune on your journey…"_

**Lucas's POV**

Dawn let go of our hands after Damion's complaints.

"Okay!" Dawn sounded ready for anything and everything. She then dropped her hand and turned to Damion and me. "W-what do we now" Damion and I fell onto the ground. She seemed so ready though…

"Don't sound so sure of yourself then ask such an idiotic question!" Damion yelled at the top of his lungs. That's kind of harsh…

"Well excuse me!" Dawn yelled back, angry at Damion's comment, "Unlike some people I'm excited about this journey!" I can tell that this won't end well.

Before things could get worse I tried to change the subject. "We should check if we have everything."

Damion noticed what I said and then sweatdropped. "I did bring food and other supplies…" He said kind of awkwardly, "But I only packed enough for two people."

"Now who's being idiotic!?" Dawn yelled, trying to get back at Damion.

"How was I supposed to know someone else was coming!?" They're arguing again…

"I-it's okay." I have to be sure what I say with these guys. "There's a PokeMart in Sandgem so we can pick up what we need from there."

The two stopped fighting and we walked to the PokeMart. "Wow!" Dawn said, "This is so much bigger then the shop we have at Twinleaf!" Seeing her reaction was kind of funny, considering the other PokeMarts are even bigger than this one.

"Okay," I went to get out my wallet. "We'll need more food, some PokeBalls, and" Before I can take out my wallet Dawn put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucas," Dawn said with a big grin on her face, "I'll pay for supplies! After all, I haven't paid you back yet!"

Before I can do anything else, Dawn ran into the PokeMart. "Does she know what to buy?" I asked nervously. I didn't even finish saying what we needed.

"She'll be fine." Damion said in a surprisingly serious manner. I looked to him and he was glaring at me. "Lucas," he said coldly, "We need to talk."

**Neoko: Dun-Dun DUM! What could Damion have to say to Lucas!? Why does Damion glare at people so much!? And will Dawn buy the right things!? Once again I left the story in a huge cliffhanger!!! I'm not sure whether I should have any of them competing in gym challenges, but I'm definitely having them in contests. The next chapter will shed some light on Damion and Lucas's pass. (But not all of it) Get ready to see the dark versions of them! Please review!**


	7. In the Same Boat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did I would give Jun (Damion in the Japanese version) a more kid like voice!**

**Time for Damion and Lucas to have a "little chat" with each other. For people who like Lucas and/or Damion may be appalled by the way they act because they will show their dark and somewhat evil sides in this chapter. However, this chapter will be loaded with suspense! May be a little short though…**

**In the Same Boat**

**Damion's POV**

"Lucas, we need to talk." As soon as those words left my mouth Lucas turned fully toward me. He seemed surprised by my sudden statement.

He immediately got what I wanted to talk about and smirked. "Oh?" Lucas said in a slightly mocking way, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Still has sickly calm as always… "You know full well what it is." Lucas walked away from the PokeMart and signaled me to follow him. We continued walking until we got to a remote sandy area.

Lucas stretched his arms him. "This is Sandgem Beach." He said coolly. "Not much people come here this time of day so it's a perfect place for a private conversation." Lucas put his arms down and turned to me.

"Why are you here, Lucas?" I said to him. "Give me an answer right now!" A chilling silence followed. Looks like Lucas doesn't want to talk... I grabbed him by his scarf and brought his face close to mine. "Answer me, damnit!"

**Lucas's POV**

Damion had me by the scarf and glared aggressively into my eyes. "Stop messing with me Lucas!" He muttered with the sense of anger in his eyes. "Why are you here!?" Damion paused as his eyes widen. "Did they send you to look for me!? Answer me!"

I stayed silent and looked at the pure anger coming out of his eyes. It's been a long time since I saw that face. "What if they did?" I said plainly. "They never did find your body…" Damion's grip on my scarf grew tighter. "After all… **He** never believed you were really-"Before I could finish I felt the impact of Damion's fist on my face. It wasn't enough to knock me out, but it was enough to put the taste of blood in my mouth.

While I was still dazed Damion pushed my back to the side of the big rock formation on the beach. He had his hands on my shoulders implying a massive amount of pressure so I couldn't break free. When I was finally able to look up at him his eyes were darken with rage. At the same time his hands quivered whether in anger, or in fear.

"S-shut up, Lucas…" Damion whispered under his breath. He pulled me up and slammed me back onto the rock. "Don't ever mention **him** again!"

Its official, Damion snapped. "D-"Before I could say anything he slammed me again. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, the situation will turn from bad to worse.

**Normal POV**

Lucas managed to get his hand on Damion's arm and started digging his nails into Damion's skin. "Calm down Damion." Lucas said coldly. Lucas stared into Damion eyes with the same darken intensity Damion had in his.

The two stayed that way until blood started coming out of Damion's arm. A few moments later Damion finally lets go of Lucas. Lucas in return, takes out his now blood-stained fingers out of Damion's arm. However, the intensity in their eyes remained.

"That's better." Lucas sighed while dusting off his clothes covered in sand. Lucas looked up to Damion who was still glaring at him. "Look Damion." He sighed in a fed up way. "It's not what you think. I was not sent here by anyone."

Damion narrowed his eyes. "You weren't?" Damion growled in a disbelieving manner.

"Yes, in fact, it's the opposite." Lucas looks at Damion eye to eye. "What I did is what you attemepted years ago."

Damion's eyes widen. "You mean-"

"Yes," Lucas pushed Damion back so he had room. "You and I are in the same boat."

After a moment or two Damion's eyes started to settle. "I see…" His eyes turned back to normal still staring at Lucas. "But how?"

Lucas continued to pat dust out of his clothes and wipe the blood off the bottom of his mouth. "I have me ways" Lucas eyes narrowed and glanced towards Damion. "But unlike you, they have no doubt that I am alive."

Damion widen in shock. "T-then that means-!"

Before they can continue, Damion and Lucas hear a small voice from a distance. "Damion! Lucas" Dawn ran up and stopped in front of them catching her breath. "Why did you guys move!?" Dawn yelled in exasperation. "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

Lucas put one of his arms behind his head. "Sorry Dawn." Lucas started, "We were waiting, but I though I show Damion the Sandgem beach!"

After hearing the word "beach" Dawn shoved the two boys aside and looked out to the ocean. "Wow!" Dawn screamed with amazement, "I've never since I real ocean before!" Dawn turned to Damion and Lucas. "It's ama-!" When Dawn looked at them, she noticed the injuries the boys inflicted on each other. "W-w-what happened!?"

Damion notices Dawn's shocked expression. "Oh-uh…"

Dawn continued to freak out. "Lucas, your face is swollen! Damion, your arm is bleeding! What do I do, what do I do!?" Dawn looks down to her shopping bag. "Oh right! I think I bought a first aid kit!" Dawn rummages through the bag. "Found it!"

While Dawn started applying medicine and bandages to Damion and Lucas, the two boys stared at each other thinking the same thing.

"_Both in the same boat…"_

**Neoko: This was the most violate chapter I ever wrote! (Yet!) Anyway, I shed a few clues about the boys' past. Does anybody have any ideas? That's all I have to say! Please review!**


	8. The Love of a Luxio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Team Rocket would be blasting off every 5 minutes!!**

**Neoko: After the somewhat violent chapter I think things are going to slow down a bit. I decided Dawn could fight in gym battles, but Lucas and Damion will keep a "low profile" and just cheer from the sidelines. This chapter won't include any battles though...XD. In this chapter Damion will show his gentler side. I think…**

**The Love of a Luxio**

After Dawn treats Lucas and Damion's wounds, Lucas checks to see if Dawn has purchased the right items.

"Let's see, 15 Pokeballs, 6 potions, 3 antidotes, and 3 paralyze heals…" Lucas muttered checking the items in the shopping bag. "Wow, this may be a lot more then we needed…"

Damion looked over Lucas' shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah" Damion turned to Dawn with his eyes narrowed. "Just how much did this stuff costs?"

Dawn smiled slyly at Damion. "No worries, my parents gave me plenty of money," Dawn explained, "In fact I had to force my mom from giving me our last savings."

Damion sweatdropped after hearing Dawn's explanation. _"I'm not sure whether that was a joke or an actual fact…" _Damion thought to himself, _"But I wouldn't put it past Dawn's overprotected mother to go that far…"_ Damion decided not to press the matter more.

Lucas grabbed five PokeBalls and put them in his bag. "Okay," Lucas said, "Since we have 15 PokeBalls, why don't we split those 5 each?" The other two agreed and put 5 Pokeballs into their bags. "We will also get 2 potions, I paralyze heals, and I antidote each as well."

After there finished packing the three went to the Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon healed and ready to go. They walked up to the exist of Sandgem, until Damion stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, annoyed that Damion was prolonging their leave.

"I was just thinking," Damion said in a faintly confused voice, "Do we have a map?"

This causes a blank look on Dawn and Lucas' face. After a short pause Damion and Dawn both looked at Lucas for an answer.

Lucas brought his hand to his head and chuckled awkwardly their sudden attention. "Actually, I was supposed to get some at Jublife City before you guys came here…" Lucas admitted in an embarrass laugh, "But… I forgot."

Damion and Dawn both fell over from shock. "What do you mean you 'forgot'!?" Damion yelled clutching Lucas' scarf. "How are we supposed to move around without a map!?"

Before Lucas could answer his question Dawn interrupted. "Hey wait a sec, Damion; didn't you say you bought supplies from the Twinleaf shop?"

Hearing this Damion lets go of Lucas' scarf and starts rummaging though his bag. He suddenly stops with a slight blush across his face and pulls out two maps causing Dawn and Lucas to fall over.

Now irritated, Dawn got up and faced Damion and Lucas. "What's wrong with you two!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "First you seem like Pokemon experts with knowledge of the PokeBattles, and the Pokedex, but now you two act like air headed morons!"

Damion covered his ears as Lucas clapped his hands together. "Sorry Dawn…" They both said slightly blushing from their carelessness.

Dawn sighed and started walking. "Honestly," Dawn started while walking, "What would you two do without-"Before she can finish, Dawn trips over a rock causing a PokeBall to bounce out and releases her Buneary.

"Dawn" Damion yelled running to her.

"Are you alright?" Lucas said following Damion.

Suddenly Buneary jumped over to Damion and snatched the maps. "Hey!" Damion yelled, however, the bunny-like Pokemon was too fast and hopped away from him. "It took the maps!"

Hearing this Lucas, Dawn, and Damion run after the Buneary "Buneary!" Dawn yelled, "Please, we need that!"

Not only did Buneary not listen, but it started punching the maps causing them to rip.

"Holy freaking crap!" Damion yelled watching the maps being ripped to shreds.

Dawn, now filled with rage took out Piplup's PokeBall. "Why you demented rabbit!" Dawn yelled throwing the PokeBall. "I beat you once, I can beat you again!" Piplup gets released. "Piplup, use pound!" Piplup attacks the bunny with its wings, but Buneary counters with a powerful punch. "Tch, it's too strong!"

"Umm, Dawn?" Lucas tried to interrupt, but was ignored.

"Alright then! Piplup, use growl!" Piplup opened its mouth, but instead of a growl bubbles came out of Piplup's mouth and hits Buneary. "Hey! A new attack! You must have leveled up again!" Dawn grinned at her Pokemon, "Okay, do it again!"

"Dawn, listen!" Damion yelled, however was ignored.

Piplup attacked Buneary with the bubbles, not only causing it to faint, but the bubbles hit the maps as well. "Okay," Dawn yelled. "Now into the PokeBall you go!" Dawn absorbs the bunny back into the PokeBall. "Gotcha!"

Dawn turned to Lucas and Damion smiling from her victory, but was met with a nervous chuckle from Lucas and a death glare from Damion.

"W-what's wrong?" Dawn asked nervously.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Damion yelled as he exploded in rage. "What the hell were you thinking!? It was your Pokemon, right!?"

Seeing Dawn's confusion Lucas began to talk. "Dawn…" Lucas sighed out. "You didn't have to fight Buneary again… If it's your own Pokemon you can just recall it into the PokeBall…"

Dawn sweatdropped, realizing what Lucas and Damion were saying. "Oh…right…"

"And now look!!" Damion yelled examining the remains of the maps. "If they were only ripped up we could of put them back together, but because of your bubble, their completely ruined!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Dawn whimpered with her eyes tearing up.

Seeing this, Damion calms down. He didn't like to see Dawn cry. "It's okay…"

"Yeah" Lucas said putting his hand on Dawns shoulder. "We can get maps at Jublife City; it's not too far from here."

Hearing this Dawn slightly smiled, still looking guilty from her foolish blunder. "O-okay…"

Just then an obnoxious laugh was heard a little ahead of them. They look to see it was a boy who looked like their age standing over a beaten Luxio. "You're so weak!" the kid said still laughing. "You don't even deserve to become my Pokemon!" The boy returned his Kricketot and walked away still laughing at the Luxio's weak whimpers.

After witnessing this Dawn attempts to yell at him, but is interrupted by Damion running up to the poor Pokemon. After expecting its condition he yells out to the trainer. "Hey moron!" Damion yelled in an angry tone. "Who do you think you are beating this Pokemon so badly and just walking away!? If you're not going to keep it, you could least take it to a Pokemon Center!" The Luxio looked up to Damion with tears coming out of its eyes as it gasped for air.

The boy looked back to Damion and smirked. "Why should I?" The boy scoffed. "It's in its second evolution and it's still that weak? Pokemon like that shouldn't even get to live!"

Dawn runs up next to Damion filled with anger. "Who do you think you are!?" The boy just laughed and walked away from view. "Jerk!" Dawn yelled in the direction where the boy left.

Lucas walked over to Dawn and Damion looking at the Pokemon. "It doesn't look like it can last much longer…" He said solemnly.

Damion's attention was fixed on the Luxio. "Bastard…" (Neoko: Damion! Such language!) "He beat this Pokemon more than necessary…" The Luxio gasps a few more times, then closes it's eyes. "Ah! It stopped breathing!"

"Oh no!" Dawn screamed in horror.

Damion took out one of his potions and sprayed it on the Pokemon. After while the Pokemon started to move a little. "It's working…" Damion muttered and took out another potion and sprays it on Luxio. The Pokemon then opens its eyes, seeing Damion take out another bottle and spray it on it. This time the Luxio's eyes opened widely and jumps up with joy.

"It work!" Dawn yelled in joy. "It's okay!"

Lucas just sighed with relief as he watched Damion pet the Luxio with a content smile on his face. _"Damion still loves Pokemon so much…"_ Lucas thought watching the Luxio rub against Damion in gratitude.

Damion pets it a bit more and stands up. "It seems fine now." Damion sighed, "We should get going if we want to make it to Jublife City before night."

Dawn nodded in agreement, wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes. "Right!"

"That would be wise, but will you be okay, Damion?" Lucas started smiling, "You used 3 of your 5 potions. You only have 2 left for the rest of the way."

"It'll be fine." Damion muttered. The three started walking away, when Damion stops suddenly.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, again annoyed by another one of Damion's random stops.

Damion turns around and sees the Luxio tugging onto Damion's scarf with its mouth. "It won't let go…"

Seeing this Lucas chuckled, "I think it likes you Damion."

"You think?" Damion asked as he lowered down to the Pokemon's eye level. Just then Luxio bopped his paw onto one of Damion's empty PokeBalls and gets sucked in. "H-hey!" Damion yelled as the ball stopped shaking in a second.

"Oh, I'm positive..." Lucas said covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Dawn, however, showed a happy smile. "Congratulations Damion!" Dawn yelled, proud of her friend. "You captured your first Pokemon!" (Neoko" Captured… Riiiiight…)

"W-wait just a second!" Damion yelled with confusion. "What just happen!?"

"Congratulations! Congratulation!" Dawn continued, as if oblivious to her friend's confusion.

"I-I so happy for you…" Lucas chuckled, finding it harder and harder not to burst into laughter.

Damion just sweatdropped at his friends reactions and faced the sky.

"Can something tell me what just happened here!?"

**Neoko: That's an…**_** interesting**_** way to "catch" a Pokemon! (LOL) ****I enjoyed writing this chapter because all the other two or three before this one have been too serious. But it did have some sort of suspense in it… THAT BOY WAS NOT PAUL (Shinji) It was just some punk kid I felt like adding into the story. He will make more appearances, though. But he will remain unnamed… (Partly because I'm too lazy to think of one!) XD**


	9. Lucas Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Paul would be punished for ripping off Silver's personality.**

**Damion "captured" Luxio in the last chapter so we move on to their journey to Jublife. This chapter will have some Trainer Battles (I'll try my best) Like the title states, Lucas will be the main star in this one!**

**Lucas Unleashed **

**Dawn's POV**

And so we continue on our journey. Heh, I sound like one of those narrators on TV. Anyway, Damion is still trying to figure out how he "caught" Luxio, Lucas is doing his best navigating by memory, and I'm just trying my best to keep up with them and keep my mouth from complaining.

I never really thought going on an adventure would mean all this meaningless walking. Sure I watched TV about people going on journeys, but they made it look so easy…

"Hey Dawn!" Damion said glancing back at me. "We won't get to Jublife if you go at a Slugma's pace! Hurry up!" I guess I am going a little too slow.

"Argh…" I groaned almost silently.

Later Lucas glanced at me. "Dawn," He started in a worried tone, "Is that you who's groaning?" Crap, what kind of hearing does this guy have!? Lucas turned to Damion. "Hey, maybe we should stop."

Damion look back to me and sighed, "Yeah you're right, we should take a break."

"_No!"_ I thought, _"They don't have to think of me so much!"_ But before I could actually say anything Damion and Lucas walked to a patch of safe grass and put their stuff down. _"I'm delaying the mission!"_ I wanted to insist to keep walking, but seeing those two sitting made my legs give out and I sat next to them. _"I'm so weak!"_

Damion and Lucas took out sandwiches and started quietly eating them. This made me realized I forgot my lunch at home and I didn't buy one even though I was at the Poke Mart. My stomach growled in protest.

Suddenly a sandwich appears before my face. Damion, still eating his sandwich held a sandwich right in front of me. "Really," He started after swallowing his previous bite. "You're lucky I saw this coming." I stared at the food and Damion's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Take it already!"

"_Wow"_ I thought again, _"He really did prepare for the journey… Even though I forced him to come with me…"_ At first my pride prevented me from taking the sandwich, but eventually my stomach got its way and I started eating it._ "I'm so weak!"_

Damion and Lucas continued to discuss some random things, but I was too busy self-loathing myself to listen. I later snapped back to reality when the boys started packing things up.

"Come on Dawn," Damion said looking down at me. "We should get going." I got up and followed him, staring at them with envy.

Being Prof. Rowan's assistant, Lucas must be used to this kind of thing, but Damion hasn't been travel since he first met me, but he acts like he's been doing it his whole life. I can't believe how much stamina these two have. Compared to me that is…

"How much long 'til we get there?" Damion asked Lucas.

"Oh we don't have much more to go." Lucas answered, "But we might run into some trouble…"

That sure caught my attention. "W-what do you mean by trouble?" I asked nervously.

"Well, near Jublife City trainers tend to-"Before Lucas can finish and shadow burst from the tall grass and right in front of us. It turned out to be a boy, who looked the same age as us with a blue cap,

"My name is Tristan!" The strange boy yelled out. He then pointed at Lucas. "I challenge you!"

Lucas chuckled awkwardly, "I was afraid of this…" He muttered to himself.

I didn't know what was going on, so I just stood between Lucas and the seemingly insane boy. "What do you mean by challenge!?"

The boy gave me a funny look. "A Pokemon battle, of course!" He went past me and stood in front of Lucas again. "Our eyes met, so now we must battle!"

I stood speechless at what the boy just said when Lucas leaned to my ear. "It's the rules of a trainer battle." Lucas whispered in my ears. "If two trainers' eyes meet, that's an immediate challenge to a battle. Once a trainer gets a good look at you, there's no escape."

"You gotta be kidding me!?" I yelled hearing the outrageous rule. "You mean they can challenge you when ever they want!?"

"I'm afraid so." Lucas chuckled as a sweatdrop came down his face.

"That's enough talk!" yelled Tristan, "Time to battle!"

Lucas walked up to Tristan showing a smirk full of confidence. "Alright" He said as he took out a PokeBall. "Let's get started, shall we?"

I stared uneasy. This is the first trainer battle I'll ever see…

**Normal POV**

Tristan and Lucas faced each other. Tristan had an intense glare at Lucas, while Lucas just smiled coolly.

Damion (playing referee) stood to the far right. Damion sighed in his position, but then puts up his hand. "Pokemon battle start!" He yelled as he brought his hand back down.

Tristan released his Pokemon first. It revealed to be a Starly.

"_Aw great…"_ Dawn thought to herself, _"It's one of those stupid birds…"_

Lucas looked at the small bird Pokemon and grinned widely. "Wow, it looks like that Pokemon has been trained well." Lucas said still grinning.

Tristan smirk at Lucas' compliment, "Of course, you can't be a good trainer if you don't train your Pokemon properly!"

Lucas nodded in agreement and looked towards his PokeBall in his hand, "This is one I just got really recently… So why don't I test it out!" Lucas threw the PokeBall into the air and the Pokemon released was Staravia.

"_Aw great!" _Dawn yelled in her head, _"Two for two!"_

Tristan sweatdropped seeing the much bigger bird Pokemon before him, but slowly started grinning again. "Even if it is the evolved form of my Starly." He began, "If you didn't have time to train it then it's useless! Starly, use peck!"

The Starly tackled the Staravia with its beak. This causes Dawn to flinch slightly. "That must have hurt!" Dawn screamed out unconsciously covering her ears.

Lucas, still grinning looked up to the scene of the two Pokemon fighting. "The Starly seems faster than normal. You got us in a realbind" Lucas said.

Tristan smiled at Lucas comment, "Of course!" He yelled again, "That's what we've been practicing the most. That why we can hit you, but you can't hit us!"

After hearing what Tristan said, it made Dawn remember what Lucas said while he was capturing Staravia.

"_No matter how strong your opponent is __it doesn't count unless they hit you!_ "Lucas' past word came into Dawn's mind.

"_Lucas already knows this" _Dawn thought to herself in a worried tone. _"What is he planning to do?"_

The small Starly continued its attacks, hitting Staravia at full force. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Tristan said in a slightly mocking tone. "You're getting creamed here!"

Lucas just smiled on as he watched the Pokemon battle. "Oh you don't have to worry about me," Was all Lucas said.

Damion watched the battle as the small bird Pokemon continued to hit the large bird Pokemon and glance at Lucas with an all-knowing smirk. "Congratulations Lucas." Damion said softly under his breath. "You got your opponent right where you want him…"

Tristan stood with the feeling of victory over him as he pointed to his Pokemon. "Okay Starly, Let's put this big pigeon out of its misery!" Tristan yelled as if laughing, "Use your strongest peck!"

The small Starly started to ram its beck into Staravia when Lucas finally reacted. "Staravia, fly up higher!" The Staravia flew up into the air and barely dodged the attack.

"Don't you think it's kind of too late to fight back now?" Tristan chuckled looking at Staravia, "After all those attacks, I bet your Staravia is on its last breath."

"I guess you're right." Lucas sighed out with a smile on his face. "All the attacks you've done now were all direct hits and with your speed it must have increased the damage…" Lucas lifted his head to show the same confident smirk he had right before the battle started. "Just what I was hoping for!"

Tristan flinched at Lucas' confidence. "What do you mean, there's no way you can win!" Tristan looks up to see Lucas's Staravia glowing a light blue color. He then realizes what Lucas has been planning this whole time. "No way! Starly quick-"But before he can finish Staravia dived onto his Starly bringing it into the ground causing dust to fill the air.

Al were silent as they watch the dust clear until they see a winged Pokemon still barely off the ground. When it completely cleared Damion raised up his hand. "Starly is unable to battle!" Damion yelled out seeing the Starly flat on the ground. "Victory goes to Staravia!"

Lucas went over to his Staravia, spraying it with potion. The Staravia flew up into the air spreading its wings in glory. Dawn watched the chain of events with a slightly confused expression. "What on earth was that?" She whispered to herself.

"That was bide." Dawn turned to see Damion now next to her. 'It's a special attack that has the ability to throw back whatever damage the Pokemon has experience. The down side though is that the Pokemon can attack until the bide is completely charged, so it's a rare to see someone actually using it, let alone correctly."

"Oh," Dawn sighed, "That's why Lucas kept letting himself be hit…"

Back to Lucas and Tristan, the two faced each other, exchanging money. "I gotta admit, I didn't see that coming." Tristan sighed, "Who would have thought you would let yourself be hit on purpose."

"You seemed quite confident in yourself." Lucas explained, "When faced with a tough opponent, one shouldn't be straightforward in their attacks. Seeing how you were so eager to attack, I thought I would us it against you"

Tristan laugh at Lucas' explanation and extended his hand, "Well you sure got me." Tristan laughed as Lucas took his hand in a handshake. "You're Lucas right? I hope we meet again soon!"

Soon Tristan disappeared almost as immediately as he appeared in the first place. Dawn and Damion walked to Lucas. "Why did that trainer give you money?" Dawn asked looking at the PokeBucks in Lucas' hand.

"It's also a trainer battle condition," Lucas explained. "When a trainer loses, then they must give a reasonable amount of money to reward the other trainer."

Dawn looked up at Lucas nodding. "Oh so that's it!" Dawn said with her eyes wide. "I was wondering where trainers get money for hotels, food, and supplies!"

Right then Damion cuts in, "But how is that any different from beating a kid out of his lunch money?" (Neoko: Pfffffph! XD) Both Lucas and Dawn sweatdropped at Damion's blunt and sudden question. It was later left unanswered.

**Neoko: Lucas sure has some serious fighting skills! Either that or has a great aspect of his opponents thoughts and actions. (Or maybe a little of both?) Anyway, this chapter had the first Trainer battle! I hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know, Tristan is technically not an OC. He's actually the first person you ever face in the Diamond and Pearl games! That's also way his has a name in the first place! (Remember how I was so lazy that I didn't think of a name for the other guy in the last chapter? Next Chapter's feature character will be Damion! Please review! ^_^**


	10. Hang in there Dawn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would use the funds to fix my usual computer…**_

_**Neoko: It's been such a long time… My usual computer is acting up so I thought I should wait for it to get fix before touching this story again, but after about a month I realized that it won't get fixed for a long time… So now I will attempt to continue this story on this laptop! Now on with the story, I know I said this would be a Damion centered chapter, but the more a thought of it, the more I realized how long and complicated this fanfic will become if I make a chapter on every little thing… (Besides, Damion had a centered chapter not too long ago…) So now I'll just be lazy and give you a shorten version of both Dawn and Damion's battles and this is a Dawn centered chapter.**_

_**Hang in there Dawn**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

_I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me. It started as a regular spurn of the moment match, but it soon turned into a extremely one-sided battle. Another trainer had challenged Damion, but now he's completely outmatched. Don't get me wrong, Damion wasn't completely destroying him like a jerk would, but it was very clear who was going to win._

_Finally, the other trainer's Shinx just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed from exhaustion. "Shinx is unable to battle!" Lucas semi-yelled out, "The victory goes to Bidoof!"_

_I still couldn't believe it… Damion only got that Pokemon a short while ago and can already use it so easily. I let out a small sigh and thought to myself, __"I'm still no where near as good as Lucas and Damion…"_ I watched as Damion walked over to the Shinx to check it was alright. He shared a brief, friendly chat with the trainer while they exchanged money. _"Damion won his battle too… But me…"_

**Flashback Normal POV**

_A few minutes back, Dawn herself was challenged to a Pokemon battle. Her opponent simply called herself "Lass", her two Bidoof's against Dawn's Piplup and Buneary. Piplup won against Lass' first Bidoof, but after a long battle that could have gone either way, Piplup fainted against the second Bidoof. After that, things went downhill when Dawn's Buneary wouldn't even listen to her and was eventually defeated _

"_B-Buneary is unable to battle!" Lucas shouted in a careful tone. "Victory goes to Bidoof!" Dawn then collapsed on the ground, having a hard time believing she lost her very first battle._

"_I lost…" Dawn whispered in a depressed tone._

"_Don't worry Dawn." Lucas said while patting her lightly on the back. "That was a really close battle. And you did great for a beginner!"_

However, Lass on the other hand counted her money as her Bidoof's danced around, happy with their win. "Thanks for the eighty bucks Dawn!" She mockingly yelled out before finally leaving.

Dawn then went into a even more sadder state, leaving Lucas struggling to find words to cheer up her and was failing miserably. And if that wasn't bad enough…

"Hey!" Dawn finally lifts her head to see Damion walking up to them. He had wandered off before the battle even started "Is the battle over?"

After a pause Dawn responded, "Yeah!" Dawn shouted in a cold way, "It's over alright!"

Damion, now sensing what just happened, adapted to the atmosphere of the situation. "O-oh…" Damion finally sighed out, not sure whether he should say anything. "D-don't sweat it Dawn!" Damion then bellows down to Dawn's eye level. "You can't win them all! Besides, losing builds character!"

Dawn was about to shoot a cold glare at her not-so helpful friend when she spots the familiar looking beaver-like creature in Damion's arms. "Damion…" Dawn muttered in a darker tone. "What are you holding?"

Damion shoot her a look of confusion until he looked back down to the Pokemon he was carrying. "Oh this?" Damion pointed to the creature. "It's called a Bidoof. I caught it while you were battling." Damion then takes out his Pokedex with his one free hand. "The Pokedex says it's a normal type that likes to gnaw on logs and rocks and it likes to live… by.. water…" Damion slowed down after noticing Dawn looked like she was about to explode. "W-what?"

Dawn slowly raises up while Lucas nervously chuckled as he was careful stepping away from the sure to be disastrous scene.

Finally, Dawn lost it. "OF ALL THE POKEMON YOU COULD HAVE CAUGHT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU CATCH THAT!?" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs leaving a confused and somewhat terrified Damion and his new addition to his team scared stiff from the girl's reaction.

**End of Flashback/Dawn's POV**

Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Lucas. Somehow he managed to get behind me without me knowing. He signaled Damion and the three of us continued to Jublife city. Suddenly Lucas stopped and flashed me a concerned look.

"What?" I asked, I feel uncomfortable being stared at.

"I was just thinking," Lucas started in a cautious manner, "Dawn, you only have two Pokemon right? I thought for a moment and nodded. I did have two Pokemon, but I didn't see the problem. "Dawn," Lucas said in a more serious tone, "I think you should get at least three until we reach town…"

"W-why!?" I stammered in confusion. "It there something wrong!?"

"No it's just," Lucas began but then started to slow down. "C-considering what happened in that, uhh… last battle of yours…" He was probably talking about the one I lost and the one that forced us to give away eighty bucks… "Next time you might not have the luxury of having potions, so it's best to have as much Pokemon as possible…"

The more I thought about the more it made sense. If it wasn't for the potions we got before we left Sandgem Town then I wouldn't have had any Pokemon able to battle. And looking back at Damion who already has three Pokemon and considering that I already know Lucas has at least three Pokemon, I realized one thing. "If I don't do something quick, I'll end up as the major weak-link in our group!"

"Aah!" I screamed while Damion and Lucas stared, obviously taken back from my seemingly random shriek. "I can't let that happen! What am I going to do!?"

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. When I looked back I saw Damion. "Calm down Dawn!" he practically yelled at me. "All Lucas wanted you to do is catch one more Pokemon, right? You've already done that before!"

"Yeah…" I thought to myself. "I have done it before!" After hearing Damion's attempt to make me feel better, I became determine to catch a third member to my team.

"Okay Lucas!" I shouted over to the red barrette wearing boy. "What Pokemon should I get!"

Upon hearing my outburst, Lucas began looking through his PokeNavi. After watching him press a few buttons Lucas flashed his "polite" smile as he faced me. "It seems like there are a lot more different species of Pokemon in this area that you've haven't caught yet."

"Cool!" I shouted back. I really was filled with energy. "What kinds!?"

Lucas took another glance at his PokeNavi. "Well… there's Starly!"

"Pass!" I said coldly. There's no way I was gonna catch one of those rats with wings after what they did to me!

"Okay…" Lucas replied while looking back at his pocket-sized machine. "What about Bidoof?"

I paused while taking another look at the big-toothed creature still in Damion's arms. Don't ask me way he hasn't put it in it's PokeBall yet… Even though it did look like a good Pokemon, the battle between me and that stupid Lass still angered me too much. "Hmm, nah…"

Damion looked over Lucas' shoulder, while he was still looking at his PokeNavi. "Okay," Lucas continued. "What about a Shinx?"

I suddenly remembered the fight Damion just had against another trainer that had a Shinx. It was pretty fast and really cute too. I thought I wouldn't mind getting one when the fact that Damion has the evolve version of it flashed in my mind. "Maybe… It there anymore?"

Before Lucas could say another word, Damion butted in, "Staravia?" Damion asked in a joking manner.

Next thing I knew, my hand was shaped as a fist while Damion held his head in pain. "That wasn't funny!" It looked back to Lucas who was still looking at his machine. "Can I see?"

Lucas looked back at me as he extended his hand holding the PokeNavi closer to me. I looked through the Pokemon list when one finally caught my eye. "What about this one?"

"That's a Kricketot." Lucas began. "Its sometimes called the cricket Pokemon. They do live in this area, but…"

"What?" I asked, confused with Lucas' sudden hesitation. "If it lives here then I can catch it r-!"

"Kricketot, the **nocturnal** Pokemon." Damion interrupted, putting an obvious emphasis on a certain word.

"N-nocturnal?" I repeated in confusion.

"It means it only comes out at **night**!" Damion continued, giving me an exasperated look. "It's barely noon… Just how long do you plan to keep us here?" After hearing this my face flushed from embarrassment. Thankfully, Lucas was able to change the subject.

"Dawn!" Lucas called out while pointing at something behind me. "Over there!"

I looked back to see a familiar small blue and black creature with random sparks flying out of him. "It's a Shinx!" I shouted in amazement.

After a pause Damion walked up next to me. "Well?" Damion finally said while staring at me. "Are you going to catch it or what?"

I looked at the boys and looked back at the Shinx, trying to make up my mind. Finally, I started drawing out a PokeBall. "Watch out Shinx!" I shouted in my head. "Here comes Dawn!"

**Normal POV**

Dawn faced her new opponent, Shinx with a PokeBall in hand. "Okay, let's do this…" Dawn muttered to herself as she was about to throw the ball. "Go Pip-!"

"D-Dawn!" two different voices shouted at one time. Dawn nearly fell on the floor as she faced the boys who were responsible for ruining the moment.

"What are you guys doing!?" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm trying to catch a Pokemon here!"

"Shinx is an electric type Pokemon!" Lucas cried out. "Sending Piplup against it won't be a smart move!"

"W-what!?" Dawn cried back. "T-then what am I going to do!?"

"You have two Pokemon don't you!?" Damion called out to his friend. "Use Buneary!"

"What!?" Dawn shouted. "B-but Buneary won't even listen to me!"

"Just try!" Damion shouted back, annoyed at the girls complaints.

During a brief pause, Dawn looked towards the Shinx as it let out many sparks off its body. "They're right!" Dawn pondered in her head. "If I send Piplup out against that Shinx, Piplup might get seriously hurt!" Dawn then put back Piplup's ball and switched it with Buneary's. "Please Buneary…" Dawn clutched the ball in her hand. "I need your help!"

"Go, Buneary!" Dawn threw her PokeBall and the cotton covered rabbit popped out of the Ball and the Shinx readied itself for battle. "Buneary, use Focus Punch!" Dawn shouted out. However, not only did Buneary not listen, it started hopping away. "B-Buneary!"

As Dawn chased after the rabbit Damion, Lucas, and the Shinx sweat dropped. "I-is this what happened in the battle earlier?" Damion asked Lucas as Dawn continued to pursue her awol bunny.

"Pretty much…" Lucas answered. Then Lucas noticed the now irritated Shinx starting to spark like crazy. "Dawn! The Shinx is about to attack!"

Dawn looked toward the electric Pokemon to see a massive amount of electricity rushing toward her and her Buneary. "Dawn!" Damion yelled as the lightning hit. As the smoke cleared it revealed that Dawn protected Buneary from the attack. "Dawn! Hang on, I'll-!"

"Please wait!" Dawn shouted out to her worried friend. Damion stopped in his tracks as, shocked at his friend's command. "Just… Just wait…!" Dawn turned back to her Buneary that was burying its face in fear of being hurt. "Please Buneary…!" Dawn whispered to the bunny. "Please help me!"

The Buneary stared in wonder at the girl's plea. The Shinx, still in a fit of anger, began to charge over the two while their guard was down. He then started to spark even more as the bolts of electricity formed other its body.

"T-that-!" Lucas cried, "Volt tackle!? B-but how!?"

"Dawn!" Damion cried to the girl. "If that hits you, burns would be the least of your problems!" Damion rushed over to Dawn, but one of the stray bolts launched off the Shinx, blocking Damion's way.

The electrified Shinx rushed over to Dawn, ready to hit her and Buneary with all its might. Just then Dawn felt that her life past before her eyes as the rapid sparks grew closer to her and closed her eyes in fear. Suddenly Dawn felt like she was floating in mid-air and finally reopened her eyes. She saw the ground a short distance away from her feet and Buneary grabbing her arm, soaring directly into the sky before landing safely onto the ground.

"W-what!?" Dawn cried in confusion. "Buneary, did you do this!?" Buneary merely smiled as Dawn looked at her Pokedex. In the devise it listed Buneary's current attacks, including one called "bounce". "Bounce?" Dawn questioned the small bunny creature. "Is that what you did?" Buneary merely nodded as it showed a snobbish expression.

"Dawn!" Lucas called out. "It's coming back!"

Dawn looked to the seemingly angered Shinx as it once again charged towards her. Buneary once again took Dawn's hand and jetted the two of them into the air. They repeated the same actions over and over again.

"Dawn!" Damion began. "This is going no where and soon, Buneary may not be able to use bounce anymore! Just leave it!"

Dawn ignored Damion's advice and continued to look at her Pokedex. Dawn's eyes widen in excitement. "I got it! Buneary, bounce one more time!" As soon as the rabbit hit the ground it launched itself back into the air. The Shinx looked over head, anticipated when the two will land. Then, while in mid-air, Dawn looked directly into the Shinx's eyes. "Now Buneary, use ice punch!"

Buneary then released a blue beam from its fist, hitting Shinx's two front paws. Soon, the small creature's front leg are frozen stiff.

"An aerial ice punch?" Damion thought in his mind.

"Not bad…" Lucas also thought. "She's pretty resourceful…"

The Shinx desperately tried to escaped as the ice started to chip away from its legs. "This isn't enough!" Dawn yelled to her Buneary. "Finish it off with dizzy punch!"

Then the tops of Buneary's ears start glowing as it hit's the Shinx repeatedly. Soon a strong enough punch caused so much damage that the Shinx was knocked free from its ice shackles, but it was also knocked out cold.

"PokeBall Go!" Dawn yelled as she threw the spherical item at the defeated Shinx. Son Shinx was sucked into the ball and the ball began to shake furiously. However the ball's seemingly unrelenting shakes came to an end as the PokeBall ceased to move completely.

Dawn stared at the ball in wonder. Even though she had just witness the event take place, she could not believe she actually caught the rampaging Pokemon. Soon the initial shock left her and she began skipping with joy.

"Yes!" Dawn cried out in delight. "I caught Shinx!" Soon Buneary joined Dawn in her celebration as Damion and Lucas stood a distance from the now happy trainer. Dawn soon noticed the two boy's unusual detachment and waved to them. "Come on guys!" Dawn called over to the boy trainers. "Jublife city won't come to us!" Dawn then skipped ahead, happy with her latest accomplishment

Damion stood dumfounded for a few seconds before letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Looks like someone got her spirit back…"

"Indeed." Lucas chuckled to himself. "I'm just glad the situation has calmed down."

"You're joking." Damion replied in a cold tone. "There is nothing to be 'calm' about this situation!" Lucas turned to the other boy who is now wearing a serious expression. "Don't act dumb with me, Lucas. I know you realized what just happened then."

Lucas stared at the critical boy, Soon his eyes narrowed also he looked back to where Dawn skipped away. "You mean the abnormal power of that Shinx, correct?"

"That's right." Damion answered, his eyes icily cold. "A normal Shinx in this area shouldn't be able to perform volt tackle. Especially a wild one…"

Lucas paused as if he was sucking in the observation Damion had just made. "Do you think this was 'their' doing?"

"Who else?" Damion merely replied.

"Then it looks like," Lucas stated with his eyes shrouded in darkness. "We'll been meeting with** those people** soon.

The boys paused in silence as a gust of wind lifted the fallen leaves, causing them to dance around them. Soon, a far away voice finally broke the silence.

"Guys!" Dawn shouted back to them. "Hurry up! I can see the Jublife sign!"

**Neoko: Again, sorry for the long wait. This was a pretty intense battle. (If you want to see it that way. This whole chapter took seven whole pages! That's pretty long in my book. In the next chapter, Dawn, Damion, and Lucas finally reach Jublife! (After three whole chapters! XD) What will happen next!? Why don't we have a peek?**

**Preview**

"YOU ARE WRONG! The strangely dressed man yelled.

"What!?" Dawn cried in confusion. "How was I that wrong!?"

'SORRY BUT YOU JUST ARE!" The man continued. "THANKS FOR PLAYING!" Soon the colorful stranger ran away, leaving Dawn and the others in his dust.

"What did I do wrong guys!" Dawn cried to the two boys.

"What?" Damion asked plainly. "It's just what the pajama freak said, 'You are wrong!'"

Dawn's face then flushed with embarrassment and rage. Soon her hand found its way to Damion's ear as she yelled as loud as her lungs would permit her. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

**End of Preview**

**Neoko: How was that? If you played the game you might be able to guess what will happen next! Please continue to read this story. Please review!**


	11. Why Are You Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… I got nothing… XD**

**Neoko: Once again I'm back after a long absence! XD Anyway, the story now moves into Jublife City! (After three chapters of traveling… XD) What will happen at one of Sinnoh's biggest cities!? Well you just have to find out~!**

**Why Are You Here**

**Damion's POV**

After hours of walking in the forest we finally reached our first destination. When we finally entered Jublife City, Dawn's eyes widely opened at the view of the oversized town. Living in Twinleaf her whole life, Dawn has never seen anything close to skyscrapers before. Soon Dawn started running ahead into the city and turned back to Lucas and me.

"Why are you guys just standing around!?" Dawn yelled back to us. "We finally made it to Jublife and you guys are just standing there!? Hurry up!" Jeez… And she called me pushy.

"Dawn," Lucas started, trying to calm the overexcited girl down. "Maybe we should go to the Pokemon Center first?"

"That sound like a good idea." I added. I mean, we did just walk into town after a long day of hiking through the forest. Our Pokemon deserved to rest. Lucas went to the nearest direction post as I waited for Dawn to follow. "Let's go Daw-!…"

When I looked at the girl her eyes lowered and her whole expression changed from hyped up and ready to go to clear confusion. I already guessed what Dawn was about to say.

"What's a Pokemon Center?" she finally asked. I knew it… Lucas turned back to Dawn and me after hearing Dawn's question. He probably didn't expect Dawn to be so dense…

"You don't know what a Pokemon Center is Dawn?"" Lucas asked carefully

Dawn's face turned a faint red as she lowered her head in embarrassment. "… Yes…" Dawn responded cautiously. "I-is that bad?" I sighed while Dawn nervously fidgeted with her hands, waiting for one of us to fill her in.

"A Pokemon Center is vital for Pokemon trainers." Lucas began to explain, "After a long period of training and traveling, trainers bring their Pokemon to heal at Centers."

"Heal?" Dawn let out, even more lost then ever. "Isn't that what potions are for?" She continued to blink several times writing for another reply.

"Those items are only a temporary fix…" I added, I assumed Lucas was starting to have a hard time with her. "Potions may seem heal all damages and Pokemon heal instantly, but Pokemon still suffer from subtle pain and exhaustion. At centers professional Pokemon nurses care for the Pokemon and make sure their in tip-top condition. No potion can do that."

Dawn continued to nod her head at everything I was saying. When I was done her eyes lit up again and a huge smile returned to her face. "Okay! Let's go to the Pokemon Center!" She then marched after Lucas as he was still trying to figure out where it was. That's Dawn for you, she can act a certain way at first, but then she can do a 180 and change to a completely different person.

Soon we arrived at the Center and walked to the front desk while Dawn's eyes wandered towards the surround trainers and their Pokemon. "So this is a Pokemon Center…" Dawn whispered to herself, barely loud enough to hear her.

I sighed again as Lucas talked to the nurse. "May I see your Pokemon?" The nurse responded. We gave her our PokeBalls as she passed them on her Chansey, taking them into the back room. "Thank you, please wait as your Pokemon heal." Soon Lucas and I were sitting on the nearby benches as Dawn stood near the front desk pressing random buttons on her Pokedex.

"What are you doing Dawn?" I asked, she was practically the center of attention. The obvious whispers from the other trainers were really easy to hear.

Dawn looked back up to me and flashed a meek grin. "Hehe… I'm trying to look up information on those pink Pokemon…"

"Pink Pokemon?" Lucas repeated and looked toward the nurse with her pink assistants. "Those are Chansey, they-."

"No!" Dawn yelled making almost everyone jump. If the trainers didn't notice her yet, they sure did now… "I want to figure it out myself!"

With a brief moment of silence Dawn finally gave up her never-ending button pushing and joined us on the bench with a pout on her face. Lucas forced a smile on his face, trying to change the atmosphere. "Hey, since our Pokemon are being healed, why don't we get the maps now?"

"I guess we could." I answered. "But shouldn't at least one of us stay here until the Pokemon get healed?" Barely after I finished talking Dawn sprang up from her sit.

"I'LL GET THEM!" Dawn yelled, once again catching the others unwanted attention. "You guys wait here and I'll get the maps!"

"Huh??" Lucas exclaimed after Dawn's outburst. "But you've never been in Jublife City before. How are you going to find the PokeMart?"

"I'll just look at the direction posts!" Before Lucas could respond Dawn quickly left the building as the whispers of surrounding people flooded the room.

Lucas looked worriedly at the door. "Just let her go…" I sighed, catching Lucas' attention. "If going to the PokeMart will make her feel better then let her go."

Lucas and I remained silent as other trainers started picking up their Pokemon. Lucas was the one to break the silence. "So… " Lucas started cautiously. "What have you've been doing all this time Damion?"

I was slightly taken back at his question, but I didn't really want to give him an answer. "I could ask you the same question Lucas." I answered back. "Never thought I'd see you as a 'eager', lab assistant." I waited for Lucas to respond, but he didn't so I continued. "Look, I believe you when you say you weren't sent here by anyone… But I can't help but think that you're still keeping something from me. **Why are you really here Lucas?**"

"Chansey!"

Before I could get an answer the giant pink puffball popped out of nowhere, almost making me fall out of my chair. "Where the heck did you come from!?" I yelled at the nurse hat wearing Pokemon.

"Excuse me!" the nurse at the front desk call over. "You Pokemon are at full health."

The Chansey pulled us to the desk to pick up own Pokemon. I didn't really think a Pokemon Center can be so pushy… Unfortunately my question was seemingly forgotten after we got back the Pokemon. "Don't you think Dawn's taking a little too long?" Lucas ask as he looked toward the clock on the wall.

I glanced at the time and saw that it has been fifteen minutes since Dawn left. "You're right…" I groaned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her roam around free in a unfamiliar city…

**Normal POV**

Damion and Lucas existed the Pokemon Center to look for Dawn.

"Where did that girl go? Damion muttered, brushing his hand through his blonde hair. The boy saw that the PokeMart was almost directly behind the center. "She only had to walk a few feet…"

Lucas took small glances around the town before turning back to Damion. "Maybe she just got held up at the PokeMart." Lucas exclaimed, seeing how worried his companion really was about the missing girl. "I'm sure Dawn's-"

"W-what are you talking about!?" A voice cried near the Pokemon Center.

Damion and Lucas jolted at the sound of the distressed sounding voice. "That sounded like Dawn!" Damion pointed out as he struggled to find where the voice came from.

"Will you just leave me alone!?" Dawn cried again, sounding more in danger.

Lucas's eyes widen in fear. "You don't think…!"

Soon the boys ran to the side of the Center and see Dawn being approached by a mysterious man. "Dawn!" Both of the boys called out.

Dawn turned around to see Damion and Lucas. "You guys!" She cried, as her friends ran up to her.

"Where the heck have you been!?" Damion asked, nearly shaking the girl back and forth. He then turned his attention to the suspicious looking gentleman. "Who are you?" Damion growled at the unfamiliar looking man.

"Oh, oh, OH!" The strange man cried out at the sight if the two boys. "Then you two are these friends this young girl speaks of!?" The man continued, looking as if he struck gold.

Uh… yeah?" Damion replied, all of his anger toward the man being knock out of him from his weird way of talking. "W-what do you want!?"

The man then started giggling to himself while still eyeing the three kids in front of him. (Me: What is he, a child molester?) "You see my young friends, I happen to be an inventor!"

The three continued to glare at the odd man in confusion, all thinking the same thing:

"_DON'T CALL US YOUR FRIENDS!!"_

"What exactly is your point?" Lucas asked, trying to keep his usual composer.

The man continued to giggle like a high school girl talking to the quarterback of the football team. "You see my young protégées, I have invented a device that can change the world!" Soon the man pulled out three watches, one red, one green, and one pink. "These are the Poketches!

"Poke-what??" The three repeated, even more confused than before.

"Oh my!?" The man screamed out as of in pain. "How can you poor children call yourselves trainers if you haven't even heard of a Poketch!?"

"What?" Damion exclaimed, the vein in his head throbbing as if it was about to pop from rage.

"You are a rare, unfortunate bunch indeed!" the man continued, ignoring Damion's bloodlust eyes. "How fortunate for you poor souls that I would come across you by chance!"

"By chance!?" Dawn repeated in an annoyed tone. "I was just walking over to the PokeMart when you sprung up at me! I almost had a heart attack…"

"Poketch is short for Pokemon Watch!" the man explain, oblivious to the three's complaints. "Now do you see the brilliance of my scientific mind!?"

"There's nothing scientific about that though…" Lucas corrected, now exasperated from the man's haughty attitude.

"How lucky for you to come by as I'm conducting the Poketch promotional campaign!" the man laughed out with sparkles in his eyes.

"Promotional campaign?" Dawn asked, now interested in what the mysterious man had to say. "So you're giving them away?"

A glinted appeared in his eyes as if he was a ruthless fisherman who had finally gotten a bite. "I'm glad you asked!" Soon he strapped on each of the Poketches in his hands onto the wrist of the three novice trainers.

"W-what are you doing!?" Damion yelled, caught off guard with the man's sudden action.

"Congratulations!" The man happily exclaimed. "You three are now the proud owners of a Poketch!"

"Oh wow~!" Dawn sighed, looking at her new device. "How does it work?" Dawn began to press the one button only to have the machine not responding. "Huh?" Dawn exclaimed after pressing the button several times. "Mister, mine's not working! Damion and Lucas began copying the girl's actions only to have the same outcome. Soon the three's eyes glared at the strange man.

"Hehehe…" The man chuckled, ignoring the glares from the children. "I said you were the proud owners of a Poketch… But I never said anything about a **working** one!"

Lucas, Dawn, and Damion's faces turn blank as the man continued to laugh. "If they don't work then what's the point of having them!?" Damion yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's what the promotional campaign is for!" The man answered, unaffected by Damion's loud complaint. "I've sent out scouts who have the knowledge to activate the Poketches."

"Scouts?" Dawn repeated, trying to understand the man's unusual way of thinking.

"Yes!" The man replied. "My scouts will be dressed up as clowns! They will be looking for kids like you who have an inactive Poketch and will test your knowledge!" The man began to leave, but turned back to the three. "Oh and by the way, you won't be able to take off those Poketches until they're activated!"

"What was that!?" Damion yelled after the Poketch salesman.

"Good luck, kiddos~!" The man runs off, leaving Damion, Dawn, and Lucas in a state of utter confusion.

**Neoko: And that's the end of that chapter~!" (throws scarf over shoulder) I know that in the last chapter I had the preview featuring a clown telling dawn that she was wrong, however after typing this whole thing I realized that this may have been too long for just one chapter, so I spilt it into two. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but now you get two chapters in one day! XD Please review!**


	12. Freaky Pajama Watch Salesman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If did I would use the money to hire a writing staff so I wouldn't have to! XD**

**Neoko: Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I just didn't mean for this to be so long. I mean, 13 pages for one chapter!? That's ridiculous in my opinion. So now the adventure continues with our scarf trio walking aimlessly around town with useless pieces of machinery strapped to their wrist… LOL.**

**Freaky Pajama Watch Salesman**

"Jeez…" Damion muttered, now walking around the town. "First this weirdo comes at us and attaches these stupid inventions of his on our wrist, then we find out that the PokeMart is closed due to someone stealing all the Pokeballs…"

"Lucas?" Dawn asked, turning to the boy fidgeting with his Poketch. "You wouldn't happen to have memorize the whole Sinnoh region did you?

Lucas looks up from his new watch and flashes a weak grin to Dawn. "T-that's impossible…" Lucas watches Dawn sigh, worried about how they were going to travel anywhere without a proper map. "It wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Mount Coronet…"

"Mount Coronet?" Dawn stated, interested in more about the place that was mentioned. "What's Mount-?"

"CUSTOMERS!!" Dawn jumped at the sound of the loud sudden voice. The three then realize that a colorful clothed man was standing right in front of them. A wide smile etched on his cherry red lips. "YOU ARE CUSTOMERS, YES?"

"Customers?" Lucas repeated. He then looked back down to the still useless Poketch. "Oh, do you mean you're the scout that man was talking about?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the clown answered in an even more obnoxious manner. "I'M HERE TO TEST YOUR KNOWLEGDE!"

"Great… A pajama watch salesman… Damion sighed, already at his wits-end. Damion then walks up to the painted man, with a far from amused look on his face. "What exactly are you doing anyway!?"

The clown's eyes quickly shifted to Damion and extended his index finger towards him. "OKAY, YOU FIRST!"

"Huh!?" Damion exclaimed as the clown started twirling around in circles.

The clown finally stopped, pointing at Damion with a glint in his eye. "THERE ARE TWO: LULU AND LALA!"

"Huh?" All three exclaimed as the clown continued.

"THE TWO LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME, BUT ONE IS AN ANGEL AND ONE IS A DEMON!"

"So when he said you'll test our knowledge…" Lucas muttered, as the clown continued. "He meant by riddles?"

"THE ANGEL ALWAYS TELLS THE TRUTH AND THE DEMON ALWAYS LIES!"

"Well, I guess it makes sense since demons are evil…" Dawn pondered, trying to get where the riddle was going.

"DO YOU KNOW WHICH ONE IS THE ANGEL AND WHICH ONE IS THE DEMON!?"

"Where are you going with-!" Damion yelled, only to get interrupted by the garrulous clown.

"YOU CAN ONLY ASK ONE QUESTION TO ONE OF THEM! SO!"

"Huh?" Dawn cried, completely confused, "how are we supposed to-!

"WHAT QUESTION WILL YOU ASK!?"

"Like I said!" Dawn complained to the unreasonable clown. "How are we supposed to!"

"'Are you Lulu'?" Damion replied, causing Dawn and Lucas's heads to jerk towards him.

"CORRECT!" The clown retorted with an even bigger grin on his face. The clown then took Damion's hand and stuck a chip into the Poketch and the screen turned on. "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE A PROUD OWNER OF A **WORKING** POKETCH!" Soon the clown ran off just as the other man did before him.

Lucas and Dawn continued to stare at Damion, amazed to how he could get the answer so fast. "Damion." Lucas started, seeing that Dawn was struck speechless. "How did you know?"

Damion paused at Lucas's question, unsure what he was asking. "Well, if the angel was Lulu and she was taking the question she would have said 'yes' and if Lala was the demon she would have said 'yes'. Then suppose Lulu was the demon, then she would have she 'no' and Lala who is the angel, would have said 'no'. So if either answer is 'yes' then Lulu is the angel and Lala is the demon, and if either answer is 'no' then Lulu is the demon and Lala is the angel." Damion looked over to the two, seeing Lucas in deep thought and Dawn holding her head in frustration. "You guys don't get it?"

"How are we supposed to get it!?" Dawn yelled, messing up her hair as she rapidly moved her arms on her head.

"But it's obvious…" Damion muttered, looking to Lucas. "Wasn't it?"

Lucas then sighed as he glanced at Damion with an exasperated look on his face. "You have a strange sixth sense, Damion…"

The three continued to walk around the town. "Oh!" Dawn exclaimed seeing a even larger building in the town. "Isn't that the TV studio!?" The boys looked over to the large building, but their vision is cut off by another painted man's face.

"CUSTOMERS!" The man yelled out, causing others to stare. "YOU ARE CUSTOMERS YES?"

"Not another one!" Damion cried out, close to losing his patience. "Where do you guys come from anyway!?"

The clown ignored Damion, and stared straight at Lucas. "I CHOOSE YOU!" The clown yelled again as he spun around like the clown before him.

"What now…" Lucas moaned as the clown's spinning came to a halt.

"I AM AS SMALL AS A KRICKETOT AND AS BIG AS A WAILLORD!"

"That doesn't make sense…" Dawn groaned. "Waillords and Kricketot's are completely different sizes…"

"I'LL APPROACH LIKE A DRIFTBLOOM, BUT CAN COME LIKE A PIGDEOT!"

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Dawn continued to complain.

"I'LL DANCE TO ANY MUSIC, BUT I CAN'T HEAR!"

"Hmmm.." Damion hummed to himself.

"I AM AS SLOW AS A TURTWIG, BUT FROM ME YOU CAN'T RUN!"

"Turtwig's pretty slow…" Lucas muttered as the clown continued with the riddle.

"WHAT AM I!?"

"You a-!" Damion started, only to be stopped by the clown.

"PEOPLE WITH WORKING POKETCHES SHOULD REMAIN QUIET!"

"Tch, stingy clown…" Damion muttered.

Lucas then looked around the town for a few moments and his eyes widen with realization. "Are you a… shadow?"

"CORRECT!" The clown jumped up and down before grabbing Lucas's wrist and repeating the same actions of other clown did. "YOU ARE NOW THE PROUD OWNER OF A **WORKING** POKETCH!"

"That was amazing Lucas!" Dawn happily congratulated her friend. Lucas nodded his head in appreciation of the girl's praise.

Damion looked over to Dawn with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you say anything when I won?" Damion asked, disappointed that the girl was happier with Lucas's win than his.

"Your's was too confusing to actually get…" Dawn replied. "You only got it right because of your weird way of thinking!"

"What was that!?" Damion yelled, causing Lucas to sweatdrop.

"Now, now…" Lucas sighed, trying to stop the two from fighting again. Lucas then looked to his now functioning Poketch and pressed the one button several times and his eyes widen. "Hey, there's a map programmed into the watch!"

"R-really!?" Dawn exclaimed as Damion looked at his too.

"You're right!" Damion stated, relieved that they no longer had to rely on Lucas's memory to wander around Sinnoh. Damion turned to Lucas, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now we don't have to worry about buying maps, huh?"

"Yes." Lucas replied, "With these we wouldn't have much of a problem traveling around Sinno-"

"Aren't you guys forgetting something…?" The two boys turned to see a emotionally defeated Dawn giving them stares of death. "I'm the only one who hasn't got a working Poke-what-cha-ma-call-it!"

"O-oh no!" Lucas cautiously answered. "We wouldn't forget about you Dawn."

"It doesn't really matter anyway…" Damion sighed, causing Dawn's rage to increase. "We already got two maps, why bother with a third one?"

Before Dawn could retaliate, another oddly dressed man appeared out of no where in front of the three children, causing all three of them to jump.

"CUSTOMERS!" The man yelled out, once again catching the attention of surrounding bystanders.. "YOU ARE CUSTOMERS YES?"

Damion glared at the suspiciously dressed man. "How do you people keep finding us?"

Dawn then pushed Damion aside and focused all of her attention on the clown. "Okay mister clown!" Dawn exclaimed, putting on the most determine face she could muster. "What's my riddle!?"

"ALRIGHT THEN LITTLE LADY!" the clown replied in the most annoying voice imaginable. He then copied the other clown before him and spun around in circles.

The two boys watched as the clown continued to spin. "What's the point in the spinning?" Lucas whispered to the blond boy next to him. Damion merely shrugged as the clown slowed to a stop.

"A TRAINER PUTS HIS CHATOT UP FOR TRADING IN THE WORLD TRADE CENTER!"

"_Oh_." Dawn thought in her head, "_Lucas has a Chatot_…"

"THE TRAINER MADE IT CLEAR THAT HIS POKEMON WAS ABLE TO USE CHATTER, A MOVE THAT CAN MIMIC ANY NOISE IT HEARS."

Dawn turned to Lucas, wanting to know if this was true and was answered with a smile and a nod from the barrette wearing boy.

"AFTER THE TRADE, HOWEVER, THE OTHER TRAINER LEARNED THAT THE CHATOT DIDN'T LET OUT A SINGLE YELP FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS!"

"So the guy lied?" Dawn questioned as the clown continued.

"HOWEVER, WHEN THE TWO TRAINERS CONFRONTED EACH OTHER THE ORIGINAL OWNER CLAIMED THAT HE DID NOT LIE!"

"It wasn't able to use chatter properly…" Damion mumbled as Lucas looked towards him.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!?"

Dawn looked wide-eyed to the clown, obviously having no idea how to answer the clown's riddle.

"Um…" Dawn muttered, scratching her head in confusion. "Can I get a-?"

"NO HINTS!!" The clown added, cutting off Dawn's question.

Dawn continued to rustle her hair, trying to think of the answer, until a quick gasp escaped from her mouth. "I got it!" She happily cried, even causing the clown to jolt in surprise.

"WELL, WHAT IS IT LITTLE LADY?" The clown asked with a somewhat creepy smile on his face.

"The Chatot had something stuck in it's throat!" Dawn answered, her eyes sparkling in excitement. The two boys then fell onto the ground, as if something had fallen on top of them as the clown continued to wear the same frightening grin on his face.

"YOU ARE WRONG! The strangely dressed man yelled.

"What!?" Dawn cried in confusion. "How was I wrong!?"

'SORRY BUT YOU JUST ARE!" The man continued. "THANKS FOR PLAYING!" Soon the colorful stranger ran away, leaving Dawn and the others in his dust.

"What did I do wrong guys!" Dawn cried to the two boys.

"What?" Damion asked plainly. "It's just what the pajama freak said, 'You are wrong!'"

Dawn's face then flushed with embarrassment and rage. Soon her hand found its way to Damion's ear as she yelled as loud as her lungs would permit her. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

"L-let go!" Damion cried, trying to separated the girl's fingers from his ears. "Don't blame me that you blew it!"

Dawn ignored her childhood friend's cry and faced Lucas, while still hanging on to Damion's ear. "How did I get it wrong!?" Dawn cried, wanting at least one person to sympathize with her.

Lucas smiled weakly, unsure how to break the news to the girl "The clown stated that in order to use chatter, Chatot had to hear a noise to copy it…" He began, as he motioned the girl to let go of the other boy's ear.

"Yes and?" Dawn pressed, wanting to know the answer.

"Well…" Lucas sighed out, relieved that Dawn had let go of Damion's now sore ear. "If the Chatot said nothing, that means the Chatot is merely copying silence."

"Huh!?" Dawn shouted, far from getting what her red-scarf friend was saying. "What do you mean 'copying silence'?"

"If the Chatot was silent that meant he didn't hear anything." Lucas continued, "In other words… The Chatot was deaf."

"Huh?" Dawn exclaimed as a small blush of embarrassment spread on her face.

"He means the Chatot couldn't copy what it didn't even hear in the first place!" Damion restated, wondering if the girl got what Lucas had explained.

"Huh?" Dawn repeated until she let out the biggest scream she could.

"HOW ON EARTH COULD I HAVE GUESSED THAT!?"

**Neoko: Just so you know, I did not make up these riddles myself. I got Damion's riddle from the Drama CD, Horitsuba Gakuen. Though it took me a few months to figure it out myself… (dang Damion's too smart! XD) The other riddles I got from ****.?riddleid=63****. It's a fun website for looking up funny riddles. Poor Dawn, she's the only one now with a useless piece of machinery strapped onto her wrist! XD" I hope you enjoyed these chapters and continue reading the story (even though I don't update too often… XD) Please review!**

.


End file.
